LOve Is liKE OxiGEne
by kaolinet
Summary: ICHIRIKA*Y*OTRAPAREJAS Al fin luego de tanta confusion,ICHINOSE Admite que ama a Rika, siendo su rival Usui, podra nuestro "QUERIDO" hacer que la peliazul lo vuelva amar, o nunca dejo de amarlo, entren y leanla...
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCES, TAN SOLO ESTOY FANTASEANDO CON ELLOS.

LOVE IS LIKE OXIGENE

_**¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ADMIRASTE EMBELESADO EL DESPERTAR DEL SOL O LOS ARREBOLES DEL OCASO?**_

_Gonzalo Gallo._

CAPITULO I

Rodando en las profundidades

POV'S RIKA

Durante mucho tiempo me fortaleci pensando que paso a paso lograia que el amor que le tengo floreceria tambien dentro del corazon de mi "Darling", que con pasciencia y mucho amor podria superar la distancia no solo fisica sino tambien sentimental que nos separaba desde hace mucho tiempo , mis constantes llamadas, mis miles de e-mails y el sin fin de medios que utilice para hacerle saber cuanto me importaba y extrañaba, los cuales pense en un principio eran apreciados y entendidos pasaron hacer luego estorbosos y fastidiosos, a veces perdi las fuerzas, mas la esperanza aun yacia en mi y entonces volvia a intentar cualquier medio para comunicarme con el.

Sin embargo las cosas en vez de mejorar comenzaron a empeorar, constantemente recibia negativas de sus compañeros norteamericanos cuando trataba de hablar por telefono con el, al enviarle emails ya no eran contestados, lo mismo con mis demas medios, todos comenzaron a escuzarlo, "posiblemente esta muy ocupado" me dijo en cierta ocasion Aki, para enterarme luego que por "accidente habia hablado por telefon con Touko, que Kido y Haruna habian ido a visitarlo a su casa en vacaciones, inclusive que el y Domon habian recogido a Aki en el aeropuerto para pasar las fiesta juntos, fue cuando comprendi que el ya no desaba saber nada mi puesto que cada uno de nuestros amigos se comunicaban y sabian de el continuamente, menos yo, aquello fue una golpe muy duro.

Aquello dio inicio a la tortura mas inconsedible de mi existencia, comence a enloquecerme, por las noches no dormia, comia muy poco y para colmo empece a faltar a las practicas del equipo, en mi locura sentia murmullos de todos a mis espaldas, puesto que presentia que ellos conocian el porque Ichinose ya no me queria ni hablar conmigo, y en todo aquel momento lo unica pregunta que se repetia mi mente era ¿QUE HICE MAL?, acaso no lo amaba lo suficiente, acaso no le habia prestado la suficiente atencion, y luego del tormento mental pase a el fisico, constantemente me veia al espejo y me preguntaba, sera por lo extraño de mi cabello o el color de mi piel o vien mi raro rostro por lo que no le gusto, pasaba horas torturandome de esa forma.

La vida se habia vuelto para mi una terrible pesadilla, deje de asistir a clases y a los entrenamientos, discutia por todo con mis padres, se que se hallaban muy preocupados por mi, pero en aquel momento yo no entendia de razones, simplemente sentria que mi vida se hundia poco a poco y que me faltaba el aire.

Despues de la desespearacion, la soledad me invadio, no hablaba con nadie, ya en muchas ocasiones habia escuchado como mi madre me negaba a mis amigos a causa de mi estado, pasaba frente a la ventana muchas horas y realizaba largas caminatas cuando mis padres no se hallaban en casa, pero en una de ellas sucedio al inesperado que salvo y cambio mi vida.

La tarde habia sido luviosa y todo se encontraba empapado de agua al igual que yo, al salir de mis padres decidi caminar un poco, pero realmente caminaba como sonambula por las calles los parpados me dolian y sentia mi cuerpo muy pesado, y al atravesar una calle me desplome en medio de esta ya sin ninguna fuerza con la que pudiera levantarme, a la distancia vislumbre las luces de un camion, mas segui sin moverme, desde mi posicion sentia las vibraciones aproximarse mas a cada instante, al parecer el camion aun no me habia notado pues continua con su marcha, cerre los ojos a causa del cansancio que sentia, comence a decirme que pronto se acabaria mi calvario, que ya no tendria que seguri sufriendo, los pitidos del camion resonaron en mis oidos, ya me habia visto mas parecia ser muy tarde.

Un terrible escalofrio invadio mi cuerpo, intui que aquello era la señal para el fin, solo seria cuestion de segundos y aya jamas volveria a sentirme como me sentia, derrepente ya no escuche nada mas me envolvio una calidez que nunca antes habia sentido me elevo por los aires con tal empeño y fuerza que senti que volava, en mis adentros supuse que habia sido a causa del camion que ya habia cumplido con su cometido, pero algunos gritos y una voz que emanaba la misma calidez por la que habia sido envuelta antes me hicieron reaccionar.

-**Me escuchas, responde por favor, vamos responde- **grita con deseperacion un joven de cristalina mirada, que me perturbo por un instante al abrir mis ojos, nunca antes le habia visto, al verme guardo silencio por un momenteo para luego sonreirme y decirme ya mas tranquilo **-Me alegra que estes bien-.**

Despues de aquel dia, mi vida parecia habel recibido una segunda oportunidad, mis padres y amigos me visitaban a diario, mostrandome asi su continuo apoyo y amor, los chicos se disculparon en innumerables ocasiones, se sentian culpables por lo ocurrido y por no haberse dado cuenta de la magnitud de mi problema, sus palabras me confundian en ciertas ocasiones, pues parecia que ocultaban algo, mas siempre les dije que no debian disculparse puesto que ninguno era culpable, mi salud y estado parecian volver nuevamente a ser como antes, mas aquel proceso jamas hubiese sido posible sin ayuda de la persona que salvo mi vida en aquel momento en que mas lo necesitaba, sus visitas me fortalecieron, su presencia me brindaba seguridad y su apoyo animos.

Y aunque mi amor por Ichinose continuaba igual que antes, el me habia echo comprender que si este amor no era correspondido, era momento de dejarlo ir, para asi abrir paso al verdadero amor, realmente me resulto dificil en un principio pero con su ayuda, la de mis padres y todo el equipo Raimon comence a lograrlo, dando gracias por que aquel sentimiento nunca se transformaria nuevamente en dolor y mucho menos en odio.

Fin de POV'S RIKA

**-Hey Rika en que tanto piensas, acaso no entrenaras hoy- **le gritaron desde el campo asiendo que despertase de aquellos recuerdos.

**-Claro que si, ahorita voy- **contesto una hermosa peliazul de tes morena y radiante sonrisa a un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes que agitaba su mano con insistencia.

Mientras nuestros jovenes amigos se reunian felices para comenzar con su practica, eran observados antentamente por tres chicas que se hallaban sentadas en las bancas frente al campo.

**-Se ve radiante , no lo creen- **comento muy soriente Haruna

**-Si, ahora si es nuestra Rika de antes- **contesto Aki con emocion.

**-Quien pensaria que es la misma persona de hace unos meses- **pronuncio Fuyupe con tranquilidad.

**- Es verdad- **dijeron Haruna y Aki al unisomo

**-Nadie podria imaginarse, que una persona como ella, tan alegre, jovial y buena, hubiese pasado todo aquel infierno sola- **las palabras de Haruna denotaban el pesar de uan amiga que no habia podido ayudar a otra

**-Pero ya ven que logro superarlo y gracias a eso a vuelto con nosotros- **dijo Aki mientras veia como el equipo continuaba con su entrenamiento, los gritos de animo de Endo hacia sus compañeros mantenian atentos a todos los fans del equipo que observaba con placer el entrenamiento.

**-Pasame el balon Hiroto- **grito Midorikawa mientras corria asi la porteria que era resguardada por Tachimukai

**-Aqui va- **contesto Hiroto al momento de pasar el balon

**-Lo tengo- **con el balon entre sus pies, Midorikawa se dirigio hasta donde se hallaban Kido y Tsunami como delanteros del equipo rival

**-Lo siento chicos, pero estoy impareble- **argullo Midorikawa a sus adversarios al momento de revasarlos, mas sin darse cuenta que frente a el aparecia alguien que pondria fin a esa impetuosa fuerza

**- Asi que imparable , Mido- **le dijo al momento de haberle arrebatado el balon sin mucho esfuerzo

**-Tu, como, tu - **preguntaba un asombrado Midorikawa a una joven que ya lo habia dejado atras.

**-Deja de tartamudear y ve por ella- **pronuncio Goenji mientras pasaba a su lado.

**-Si- **fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir, para luego salir tras ella, pero ya era tarde la jovencita habia atravesado ya medio campo con el balon aun como su compañero, puesto que ninguno habia logrado quitarselo aun.

Continuo su travesia, bien habina valido la pena las horas de entrenamiento extra con su nuevo amigo, Wow si hasta se sentia mas rapida y agil, mnas si algo bien habia aprendido era que todo en equipo era mejor y antes de que Touko o Toramaru le quitasen el balon ella se lo entregaria a l a persona mas indicada para aquella tan dificil mision de anotar un gol al tan famoso portero de Raimon.

**-Bien aqui te va el balon- **grito a todo pulmon mientras su radiante sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de un joven de ojos celestes.

**QUE LES PARECIO, ESPERO BIEN, SE QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO NO HAGO VER NADA BIEN A ICHINOSE, PERO HAY QUE SER MUY SINCEROS EL NO ES MUY ATENTO CON RIKA, Y PUES EL AMOR TAMBIEN TIENE QUE TENER SUS CICATRICES PARA QUE EL VALGA MAS, YA MAS ADELANTE LO IRE EXPLICANDO.**

**Y DIGANME NO SIENTEN CURIOSIDAD POR EL HEROE DE NUESTRA QUERIDA RIKA, EN EL SEGUNDO CAPI LES DIRE SU NOMBRE, YA VERAN ESTE CHICO LE ENSEÑARA A ICHINOSE A VALORARA MUCHO A RIKA.**

**LE DEBO UN GRACIA A NUESTRA QUERIDA SHOUKO-MARIGOLD, QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME ANIMO A COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC**

_**Con sus reviews se formentan los cimientos que dan paso a la creatividad de esta pobre soñadora, **_**asi pues espero poder contar con ellos...**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAO...VIVA EL ICHIRIKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA... bueno aquie les traigo la actualizacion de fic, tratare de hacerlo por semana,**

**Quiero agradecerle a las personas que dejaron reviws**

**Shouko-Marigold**

**y **

**Tai Zaizen**

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste este y para todos los que deseen leerlo**

DECLAIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCES, TAN SOLO ESTOY FANTASEANDO CON ELLOS.

CAPITULO II

**We have heaven**

_**"Uno de los grandes secretos para ser amado,**_

_**es agradar y divertir; más corazones **_

_**se ablandan con la alegría que con las lágrimas."**_

_Mme. Saroty_

**-Bien aqui te va el balon- **grito a todo pulmon mientras su radiante sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de un joven de ojos celestes.

EL balon sobrevolo por encima de un impresionado Toramaru y una Touko que intento detener el balon con un cabezaso, mas no tuvo el suficiente impulso para llegar hasta el a tiempo.

Sonrio con agrado al escucharla, mientras que recibia el balon y como si se tratase de un malavarista la hizo rebotar por sobre su rodilla dandole tiempo asi para esquivar a Matsuno, quien se acercaba a el peligrosamente, el balon volo por el aire por uno segundos, los cuales aprovecho para evadir por el lado izquierdo a Matsuno, recibiendo asi nuevamente el balón.

**-Peeeero, que fue eso- **fueron las palabreas de un asombrado Matsuno, al momento de voltearse y solo poder ver la espalda de su compañero.

Se dirigio a toda prisa hacia la porteria, mientras s}era seguido por Kido y Kogure, el primero compañero de equipo el segundo su rival en el juego, dificilmente Kogure lo alcanzaria y confiaba en que Kido pudiera apoyarlo si lo necesitaba, ahora el problema radicaba en superar la velocidad defensiva de Kazemaru, a quien en pocos segundos tendria que enfrentar.

No podria solo dribiarlo, puesto que la velicidad a la que iba Kazemaru haria que perdiera el balon con tan solo rozarlo, _**"que debo hacer"**_ se dijo asi mismo, mientras su mente le proyectaba algunas maniobras a usar, fue ahi cuando lo vio, la solucion a sus problemas, sonrio nuevamente al fin podria utilizar esa tecnica.

Continuo avanzando, necesitaba tener lo más cerca posible a Kazemaru, para que su plan funcionace, pero en cuanto Kdio noto a Kazemaru y vio que su compañero no hacia nada por tratar de evitarlo, apresuro el paso.

**-Pasame el balon- **grito Kido al darle alcanze y ver con preocupación la cercania de Kazemaru.

Por su parte el joven de cristalina mirada, no parecia haberle prestado atencion, ya que al contrario de la peticion de Kido, este aumento la velocidad.

**-Pero que pretende- **susurro un desconcertado Kido al verlo alejarse

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un poco lejos del campo, parados bajo la refrescante sombra de dos frondosos arboles se hallaban dos hombres a la espectativa de aquel entrenamiento.

**-Parece que el chico intentara algo- **pronuncio un hombre de encanezido cabello y rostro sereno.

**-mph- **fue la respuesta que recibio por parte de su acompañante, quien no le quitaba la mirada al joven del campo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El encuentro era inevitable y si no se equivocaba Kazemaru no intentaria arrebatarle el balon con una barrida, más bien lo haria co su tecnica de velocidad, si erraba perderian la oportunidad de ganar.

Estando a escasos segundos de chocar con Kazemaru quien tenia la ventaja de arrebatarle el balon por no quererlo pasar a Kido, asi que puso en accion su plan.

Antes de que su pie derecho chocara con el balon para impulsalo hacia adelante, lo puso sobre éste, para luego arrastrarlo con el mismo hasta detras de si mismo y proporcionarle un leve golpe, provocando que éste se elevara sobre su pie lo suficiente, para darle otro golpe con la planta de su pie, haciendo que el balón se elevara por sobre el y Kazemaru lo necesario, evadiendo asi a su contrincante.

El asombro embargo no solo a Kazemaru, sino a todos los chicos, el joven de cristalina mirada era muy habil y astuto.

**-Increible, logro evadir a Kazemaru- **se dijo a si mismo un impresionado Endo, mientras observaba como el joven se inclinaba un poco para no chocar con Kazemaru, quien no podia parar su marcha.

No habia tiempo que perder, asi que cuando llego a la distancia apropiada para su tiro, se coloco en posición, al momento que observaba como Endo hacia lo mismo, ya en otras ocasiones lo habia intentado y habia fallado, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que esta vez no sería así.

**-"""DOBLE ILUSION"""- **fueron las palabras que salieron energeticamente de la boca del joven de cristalina mirada al lanzar el balón con una fuerza nde proporsiones descomunales.

Por otro lado Endo, vio como el balón se transformaba en un destello de luz blanca para luego pasar a ser dos destellos, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba seguro que el balón era aquel destello de luz, más ahora que habian dos , _¿Cual era el verdadero?_.

**-No puedo perder tiempo pensandolo- **grito con desesperación **-!""PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA""!- **alzando su puño contra uno de esos destellos, ya que no podria retener ambos, pero al impactarlo se llevo una sorpresa, su puño atravezo el destelo-** ¡No puede ser!- **grito al observar como pasaba a su lado el verdadero balón, entrando asi a la portería.

**-GOOOOOOOOOOO!- **grito su fiel comentarista al ocupar su lugar al lado de las chicas** -lo siento, pero tuve que terminar algunas cosas antes de poder venir- **les dijo al notar las expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Pero antes de que este pudiese hablar otra vez se vio interrumpido por el silbato de "Ante ojos", indicando el fin del partido.

**-Si, así se hace- **pronuncio un emocionado Tsunami, al despertar del asombro en que se encontraba despues de ver tan espectacular tiro.

**-Tsunami, tiene razon, eso fue genial- **asevero Handa.

**-Eso no estuvo nada mal- **dijo Kazemaru al acercarse por detras.

Sonrio satisfecho, los comentarios de sus compañeros eran ciertos, el tiro era genial y ahora que podia utilizarlo no habira nadie que pudiera parar su evolución, al siguiente nivel, tal parecia que todo marchaba tal y como lo habia planeado.

**-¡Usu!,¡ Usui!- **la voz que pronuncio su nombre hizo que reaccionara y volteara en el momento preciso para recibir con gusto el abrazo de una peliazul.

**-Estuviste genial- **dijo con jubilo al verlo a los ojos.

**-En serio, eso crees- **respondio con estusiasmo con una sonrisa, la que ella traía enmarcada en su angelical rostro.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con RIka- **pronuncio un soriente Endo al aproximarse a ellos**- Ese tiró fue espectacular, Kusanagi- **concluyo con un pulgar hacia arriba, en signo de aprovación.

**-Si, pero algo bastante arriesgado de hacer- **dijo Kido al llegar hasta ellos.

**-No digas esas cosas, ya sabes lo que dicen "el que no arriesga no gana"- **comento Rika apartandose un poco de Usui.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- **admitio sin inmutarse- **aunque debo recordarte que somos once jugadores, por lo tanto el que una persona se arriesgue de esa manera, podria complicar el resultado del equipo- **fue lo ultimo que le oyeron decir, antes de que Kido se dirigiera a las bancas.

**-Hay quien lo entiende- **grito con desesperación Rika al verlo alejarse.

**-El tiene razon Rika- **la nombrada volteo a verlo al igual que Endo y kazemaru.

**-Pero que dices, Usui- **pregunto con asombro, el no era así.

**-Que si esto no hubiese sido un entrenamiento y fuera realmente un partido importante, el riesgo hubiese sido mucho, no lo cree así capitan?- **cuestiono Usui viendo directamente a Endo.

**-Puede que tengas razon Usui, y que las observaciones de Kido sena acertadas, el riesgo fue grande- **hablo en actitud seria- **pero también soy creyente de las intuiciones y el instinto, y si estas te llevaron a hacer lo que hiciste, por mi esta bien- **lo ojos de Usui se engradecieron a causa de la sorpresa, por su parte Rika y Kazemaru sonrieron, Endo siempre sabia que decir para animar a alguien.

**-¡Hey chicos!- **llamo Aki a sus amigos que aun seguian frente a la porteria- **Vengan por su agua- **grito mientras agitaba un pachón.

**-Claro ya vamos- **contesto Endo rapidamente **-Vamos que nos esperan- **dijo al voltear a verlos, los tres asintieron.

Caminaron hasta las bancas en donde se integraron a una platica que llamo mucho su atención, puesto que también ellos se habin estado preguntado lo mismo.

**-Oye Handa, sabes por que Tobitaka no vino al entrenamiento- **pregunto Shoiri al estar ya todos juntos

**-Ni idea, despues de que salimos de clases, ya no lo vi- **contesto para luego dar un sorbo a su pachón.

**-Es verdad, ni Fudu, ni Tobitaka vinieron, les habra pasado algo, ellos nunca faltan- **pronuncio en tono de preocupacion Aki mientras le entregaba una toalla a Rika.

**-Dudo, que les haiga sucedido algo, vere la forma de comunicame con ellos- **sus palabras tranquilizaron a sus amigos, el capitan los encontraria y pues luego sabrian que les habia pasado a sus amigos.

**-Bien chicos, me voy, debo llegar temprano a casa- **dijo Someoka al tomar sus cosa y marchar hacia los vestidores.

**-Bueno chicos creo que es todo por hoy, así que nos vemos mañana, a las 10:00- **expreso Endo a sus amigos al seguir a Someoka por el mismo camino.

**-Rika- **escuchar su nombre hizo que detuviera su andar, volteo a ver a Usui.

**-Dime- **le dijo mientras Touko y las chicas la esperaban en la entrada de los vestidores.

**-Nos vamos juntos- **pregunto con calma.

**-Claro, esperame en la salida**- afirmo, antes de alcanzar a sus amigas.

Verla tan animada le provocaba mucha alegria, tal parecia que ahora si podria conocer totalmente a la verdadera Rika y olvidarse de la jovencita deprimida y amedrentada que habia visto tan solo hace unos meses, un destello de luz ilumino por unos segundos sus ojos, unirse al equipo para estar mas tiempo juntos fue una gran idea.

**-Parece que sera un hermoso, atardecer **- al observar como el abrazador sol comenzaba su desenso sobre el cielo, dejando a su paso pinceladas color naranja.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**ESTADOS UNIDOS 13:57 P.M.**

**-Y asi fue como la Teoria de Darwin revoluciono nuestra era- **explicaba un hombre de mediana edad frente a un pizarron.

La mayoria de los presentes se encontraban cabezeando por el sueño, aquella era la ultima clase del dia y precisamente debia ser Ciencias Naturales, quien habia organizado los horarios de clases, gustaba de verlos sufrir, volteo a ver a Domon, si creyo que el estaba por dormirse, entonces su amigo ya le habia tomado la delantera, puesto que se encontraba dormido sobre el pupitre y un libro le servia de escudo.

Sonrio por lo gracioso que se veia, para despues ver el reloj sobre el pizarron, este marcaba las 13:57, faltaban tan solo 3 minutos para liberarse de aquel martirio, volteo a ver nuevamente a su amigo, como reaccionaria al escuchar el timbre, seria bastante gracioso, más como su mejor amigo no podia permitir que eos pasara, así que en un vano intento por despertarlo le lanzo un abola de papel, tratando de hacer el ruido menos posible, no queria que el profesor lo castigara a ultima hora.

La bola cayo sobre Domon, más este no se movio, estaba comprobado Domon dormia como roca, le seria imposible despertarlo sin hacer ruido, así que solo quedaba esperar a que la campana sonará, el lo había intentado, se dijo mientras regresaba su vista al profesor que seguia explicando algo del mono y como es que nosotros nos pareciamos a él, o era él a nosotros?... se dijo dudoso.

Absorto en aquella pregunta estaba cuando la campana retumbo por toda la escuala dando paso a un sin fin de suspiros por parte de todos los alumnos, a su vez el grito de un Domon alarmado e histerico, por su abrupto despertar.

**-¡Que no cunda el panico, mujeres y niños primero!- **declaro mientras hacia un vano esfuerzo por levantarse del pupitre en el que se hallaba atorado.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reirse del pobre chico, que al darse cuentra de su situación solo alcanzo a decir un "lo siento", por su parte Ichinose habia volteado su rostro a las ventanas, para reirse con mas tranquilidad.

El maestro suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con esos muchachos, algun día acabarían con sus nervios **-Bien si ya terminaron de jugar- **pronuncio con molestia mientras observaba a un enrojecido Domon**-les recuerdo que para el lunes tienen que traer la biografia completa de CHARLES DARWIN, es la ultima tarea asignada para este bimestre, por lo tanto es de suma importancia, sino los vere en vacaciones jovenes- **agrego antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse, dejando a un salon totalmente cundido en panico por aquellas palabras.

**-Eso seria la muerte- **grito Mark.

**-Estoy contigo- **respondio Dylan **-no lo creen- **pregunto a los dos chicos que salian junto a ellos.

**-Ya lo creo- **dijo Domon con desgano.

**-Entonces lo mejor será acabar con el trabajo de una vez por todas**- declaro ichinose al momento de ver como las expresiones de sus amigos cambiaban a unas de panico.

**-Que dices Ichinose, es que acaso no sabes que no tenemos tiempo para eso- **cuestiono Mark **- además, con la práctica y nuestros otros deberes, no nos sobra tiempo- **reclamo mientras Dylan lo apoyaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-¿Otros deberes? -** pregunto con sarcasmo **- y se puede saber cuales son esos otros deberes- **dijo cruzandose de brazos.

**-Pues, cuales van a ser- **dijeron Mark y Dylan al abrazarse - **¡"LAS CHICAS"!-** girtaron al unisomo**-verdad Domon- **le preguntaron al momento que lo abrazaban de la misma forma para quedar frente a Ichinose.

**-Debí adivinar que dirian algo así- **comento con frustración.

**-Pero que dices Ichinose, despues de todo pertenecemos al equipo de futboll, y todas las chicas se mueren por nosotros, sino preguntale a Domon, que ya tiene novia- **dijo Dylan dando pequeños codasos a su amigo.

Domon sonrio, era verdad desde hacia un mes tenia novia, y no podia mentir, era algo realmente agradable, aunque por las miradas picaras de sus amigos, estaba seguro a que se referian a otras "cosas", como habián cambiado , si de ser unos niños hablando y jugando futboll, habian pasado a ser muchachos hablando de chicas, ese era su segundo tema de conversacion luego del futboll, rio mientras Mark y Dylan discutian por sabe que cosa, observo atento el rostro de Ichinose, y lo que menos vio en el fue alegria.

La recuperacion de su amigo luego de la operacion habia sido lenta, aun así salio de ella, volviendo a jugar como antes, mas su rostro desde entonces parecia tener una perpetua sombra de nostalgia, aunque sonriera era visible su estado de animo, tristeza.

En un principio no comprendio el porque de su tristeza, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue entendiendo todo, solo rogaba a Dios que su propio amigo también lo comprendiese, sobre todo lo aceptase.

**-Bien chicos, dejando las tonterias para después- **pronuncio Mark para asi zanjar totalmente la discusión anterior- **es viernes, asi que después del entrenamiento, que planean hacer- **consulto con entusiasmo.

**-Ir a casa a terminar mi ensayo- **respondio muy serio Ichinose.

**-Jean y yo, tenenos planes- **confirmo Domon.

**-Vaya es el colmo con ustedes, son de los mas aburrrido**- protesto Dylan- **y yo que los iba invitar a la fiesta que organizarón las de primer año, por estar a tan solo 3 días para las vacasiones- **informo un tanto desepcionado.

**-Pues no cuenten conmigo- **fue lo que le escucharon decir al pasar junto a ellos rumbo al solitario pasillo.

**-Ni conmigo- **agrego Domon mientras seguia a su amigo.

**-Y a estos que les pasa- **interrrogo Dylan.

**-No lo se, pero dejalos ya se les pasara, ademas hay que darnos prisa, la practica esta por empezar- **concluyo Mark para luego encaminarse por el lado contrario al de Ichinose y Domon, seguido por Dylan que no dejaba de ver el pasillo por donde se habian marchado sus amigos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**JAPON 17:35 P.M.**

**-¿Tienes frios?- **consulto al ver a su novia temblar levemente.

**-No, solo que la noche esta algo fresca- **sonrio al ver en el firmamento las primeras estrellas.

**-Si, parece que tendremos un verano un poco más fresco- **sus manos entrelazadas marchaban al compas de su lento caminar, la suave piel de su novia al contraste de la suya, tosca y garrasposa a causa de sus guantes, le causaba agradables sensaciones.

**-Tu crees, en la T.V., dijeron que seria como los otros- **tantas veces había soñado con ese tipo de caminatas y ahora que estas eran reales, superaban en creces a las de sus sueños.

**-Quien sabe, con tal que eso no afecte nuestra practica- **comento risueño.

Adoraba verle actuar como el niño de antes, siempre optimista y alegre, si algo realmente amaba de él era esa forma de ser **-no creo, ya veras que tu entrenamiento será el mejor- **afirmo al verlo a los ojos.

**-Espero que Kami escuche tus palabras- **se perdio en aquellas dos orbes color cafe que iluminaban su sendero y le brindaban tanta paz, que estaba seguro le permitiesen contemplarlos todo el dia, se quedaria así por siempre.

Continuaron su camino con total calma, no habia prisa ya que mañana sería sabado, por lo tanto solo habría practica y lugo podrián salir a pasear.

Más a unos cuantos metros de ellos, lograrón distinguir a una persona que no habían visto en toda la tarde.

**-Ese no es Tobitaka- **dijo mientras señalaba con su mano al joven que caminaba unos cuantos metros adelante de ellos.

**-Creo que si- **enfoco más su vista-**Si es él- **más al hacerlo noto que este acompañaba a alaguien **- parece que tiene compañia- **indico con asombro.

**-¿Quien será?- **cuestiono algo intranquila.

**-No se, pero podemos averiguarlo- **sujetando con fuerza la mano de su novia camino mas rapido, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba de su amigo -**¡Tobitaka!- **y lo llamo al estar ya a unos cuantos pasos.

El nombrado volteo con asombro, reconociendoles en el acto **-Capitan, Aki- **

**-Hola- **dijeron ambos.

**-Nos tenias preocupados, como no llegaste a la practica de hoy- **comento Endo

Tobitaka bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

**-Pero el saber que estas bien, nos da un gran alivio- **agrego Aki.

**-Es verdad- **afirmo Endo -**¿Que te paso?- **pregunto con calma.

-**La culpable de que Tobitaka no llegase a su entrenamiento fui yo- **respondio la jovencita que se hallaba al lado del chico, por un momento la habian olvidado que habia alguien con su amigo.

-**¿¡Tú!- **dijeron al mismo tiempo, fijaron su vista en aquella chica, de cabellos rubios y palida piel, llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria sobrenatural.

**-Así es- **confirmo **-sucede que iba de regreso a mi casa y unos ladrones intentaron robarme, digo intentaron porque Tobitaka no los dejo- **entono contenta al apretar más su agarre al brazo del nombrado.

**-Eso es verdad Tobitaka- **cuestiono muy preocupado Endo.

**-Pobre debiste asustarte mucho- **exclamo conmocionada Aki.

El rostro de Tobitaka se tiño de un rojo muy suave- **lo cierto es que no podia permitir que se salieran con la suya- **declaro un tanto apenado -** luego me ofreci a llevarla hasta su cas, por que no podia permitir que en su estado**- corto abruptamente sus palabras al darse cuenta de sus indiscreción.

**-¿En su estado?, acaso te lastimaron- **pregunto angustiada Aki.

**-No- **nego con tranquilidad- **a lo que Tobitaka se refiere es a mis ojos- **señalandose asi misma mostro sus ojos.

**-No comprendo- **comento Endo, al analizarlos, se veian normales a sus parecer, o tal vez por lo oscuro no los veia muy bien.

**-Lo que ella trata de decirles- **no sabía como decirlo, para que no sonara tan pesado, que situación tan incomoda penso Tobitaka.

**-Estoy ciega- **fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella jovencita.

-**¡Ahhh!- **fue todo lo que alcanzarón a decir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Recostado sobre una columna a las afueras del Instituto se hallaba Usui contemplando el Ocaso del día, habían pasado por lo menos unos 35 minutos desde que llebava esperando, no era desesperado, pero ya todas las chicas habian salido del vestidor, solo ella continuaba ahí, que tanto haría.

Volvio a consultar su reloj**- 6:05 de la noche- **susurro un tanto intranquilo, si volvia a llegar tarde a los ensayos los chicos lo matarian, ya llevaba varios días promentiendoles no volvel hacerlo**- esta vez si me mataran- **se lamento con resignación.

**- ¿Quienes te mataran?- **pregunto Rika al acercarse a él.

Días atras no se había quejado por su tardanza, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, más al voltearse sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, la caracteristica sonrisa de Rika brilaba mas de lo comun, dandole un toque más más _¿sensual?,_ trago con fuerza, y sus ojos rodeados de una sobrea color celeste resaltaban más su belleza, en pocas palabras Rika se habia pintado, para su sorpresa, no es que nunca hubiese visto a una chica pintada, era el simple echo de que le parecia innecesario que siendo tan jovenes las mujeres decidieran usar eso, pero al contrario de sus antiguos pensamientos, el verla así le desmostraba que si podia ser más hermosa de lo que ya era.

**-¡Que te pasa Usui!- **la expresión de desconcierto y el sonrojo de Usui la perturbarón, algo andaba mal.

La realidad lo golpeo al escuchar la voz de Rika, se toco el rostro, estaba caliente, esa era mala señal**- ¡ah!, si solo, solo es que te tardaste un poco- **bajo la mirada, si seguia viendola perderia el control.

**-Lo se, y lo siento- **se disculpo, sabia que tenía razon.

**-¡Ah!, no importa, mejor nos vamos- **se giro hasta la puesrta del Instituto.

Realmente adoraba los berrinches que tenía en ciertas ocasiones su amigo, siempre tan espontaneo, generoso y alegre, el estar con él le reconfortaba mucho **- dijiste que alguien te mataria, a que te referias- **comento al alcanzarlo.

**-Pasa que estado llegando algo tarde a los ensayos de la banda- **confeso colocando sus brazos detras de su cabeza, desde aquel angulo podia ver muy bien a Rika, empezaba a creer que aquel uniforme habia sido diseñado especialmente para ella.

**-¡En serio!- **hablo alarmada, lo que menos queria era causarle problemas a él **- si es así, quiero que desde el lunes te vayas directo a los ensayos, nada de esperarme, comprendes- **declaro con fuerza.

**-¿Que cosa dices?- **pregunto alarmado, por nada del mundo permitiría que ella saliese sola, menos con tanto loco suelto**-no exageres, ya antes les explicado a los chicos, ellos me entenderan, otra vez y las que sean necesarias- **concluyo muy efusivo.

**-Pero lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas- **sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza

**-"Problemas", tú causarme problemas- **volteo a verla**- mirame Rika- **demando.

Y cuando lo vío, se asombro, el semblante en su rostro era serio, pero a la vez con un toque de _¿cariño, amor?_ no sabia identificarlo.

**-Jamas me has causado problemas, ni a mí, ni a nadie, no vuelvas a pensar eso, me entides- **sus ojos celestes brillaban con tanta intensidad que sentia como iluminaban su rostro.

**-Lo siento, a veces hablo sin pensar- **sonrio mientras un leve sonrojo rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

**-No pasa nada- **evito seguir viendola, era mucho para su autocontrol, rebusco donde posar su vista, hasta que se topo con una bolsa que sostenia Rika, ahora que lo pensaba, hacia ya una semana que veía andar a Rika con esa bolsa por todas partes, sin mencionar el especial cuidado que le tenía.

**-Por cierto que traes ahí- **señalo la bosa de papel entre sus manos.

De sentirse totalmente apenada, paso al nerviosismo, seria posible que ya la habia descubierto, cuando lo vio quedarse absorto por el maquillaje que se habia aplicado se asusto, pero al no haber ningun comentario por parte de Usui, ignoro el asunto y agradecio a Kami, sin embargo ahora que le diria, estaba en serios problemas.

**-Aqui- **alzo la bolsa para enseñalsela con aparente tranquilidad**- nada importante- **refuto al instante que la quito de su vista y esconderla detras de ella.

El nerviosismo que la invadia era más que perceptible, casi palpable, lo que llamo más su atención**-anda dim, que tienes ahí- **y cuando se interesaba por algo o por alguien no se rendia hasta saber lo que queria.

Retrocedio nerviosa, si continuaba así terminaria deciendoselo, se aparto lo más que pudo, sin embargo,Usui fue rapido y la volvio a interceptar.

**-Dime o no nos vamos- **susurro ya muy cerca de su oído con tono ronco, sabia que lo que hacía no estaba correcto, pero su curiosidad era insaciable.

Todas sus barreras se derrumbarón, a veces no comprendia que le pasaba cuando él le hablaba así, simplemente se perdia**-esta bien- **suspiro-**te dire- **arrugo el agarre de la bolsa con nerviosismo **-verás...**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**-No sabes que pena senti- **exclamo Aki entre los brazos de Endo.

**-Ya no te preocupes- **dijo Endo acariciando su cabello con ternura.

**-Si, pero te imaginas que estará pensando de nosotros- **sus ojos se contrajeron y se abrazo más fuerte a él.

**-Se que no actuamos de la mejor manera, pero ya no sigas castigandote- **debía borrar de su mente ese mal momento, se habían equivocado al no reconocer a una persona discapacitada, aun así no había por que torturarse, hasta la misma chica los había absuelto ya.

**-Mirame Aki- **pidio Endo.

Pestaño un par de veces antes de verle a los ojos**- dime- **pronuncio debilmente.

Al verse , automaticamente se hundieron en aquella dulce sensación que los invadia siempre que estaban juntos, la calidez que sentian era acto reflejo del amor que se profesaban.

Acerco su rostro con lentitud hasta el de su novia, sus alientos se entre mesclaron, la embriaguez que le producia esa cercania lo cegaba, con delicadeza tomo entre sus labios, el inferior de Aki, provocando que esta gimiera un poco a la vez que entre abria su boca, dandole la oportunidad de hundirse en su cavidad, la acerco más a él, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que el beso se intensificara aun más, perdidos el uno en el otro se hallaban, hasta que el sonido de un aparato llamo su atención.

-**Ring, Ring, Ring- **continuo el celular

**-E...s t..ú ..lar..- **murmuro entrecortadamente, no deseaba alejarse aún de ella.

**-Esss..o c..re..o- **respondio con los ojos cerrados, esos besos le robaban el aliento, después de unos segundo dejo de sonar su celular, dejandolos nuevamente en silencio, disfrutando de aquel intenso beso.

**-Ring, Ring, Ring- **el sonido los sorprendio esta vez **- contesta, puede que sea algo importante- **dijo Endo al alejarse de ella y permitirle contestarlo.

**-Quien será- **susurraba mientras buscaba el escurridizo aparato entre su bolso- **aquí está- **pero al ver el nombre que aparecia en la pantalla se sorprendio **-¿¡ Ichinose !- **contesto al instante.

Por su parte Endo presto atención al rostro de su novia, tenia entendido que su amigo llevaba días sin dar señal de vida por lo tanto, aquella llamada era crucial para saber como se encontraba.

**-Hola Aki- **respondio luego de unos segundos.

**-Ichinose, nos tenias muy preocupados, no sabiamos nada de ti en días, no contestabas mis llamadas ni tampoco los correos, pensabamos que algo te había pasado y como Domon no es de fiar- **dijo ya algo molesta, mientras veía como Endo le pedía que se tranquilizace.

**-Perdoname, no creí que te angustiarías así, no vuelvo hacerlo- **río un poco divertido por el regaño de su amiga **- en cuanto a Domon fui yo quien le pidio que no dijese nada- **aclaro.

**-Ya oiste Aki- **la voz de Domon resono al fondo, mientras la risa de Ichinose se incrementaba.

Sonrio, se sentia más tranquila, observo a Endo, quien también reía por el comentario de su amigo**- me alegra escuchar que se encuentran bien- **sus palabras captarón la atención de sus dos amigos.

**-Gracias- **dijo Ichinose**-lamento no tener mucho tiempo para conversar, pero te prometo que pronto nos veremos y podremos hacerlo- **comento con calma.

**-Ah ya veo- **pronuncio, entonces solo llamaba para saludar, se dijo, hasta que comprendio las palabras de su amigo**- Que as dicho Ichinose- **cuestiono con emocion, Endo que escuchaba la conversacion por altavoz , volteo a ver la preciosa sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su novia, aquella noticia también lo hacia feliz.

**-Que pronto podremos platicar el tiempo que querramos- **volvio a repetir con entusiamo.

**-Hablas en serío, Ichinose- **la alegría la invadia, despues de año y medio volveria a ver a su amigo.

**-Claro que si Aki, y para que no te queden dudas te lo dire como es ¡VOLVEMOS A JAPON!...**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**UFFFF... u.u este capi si me salio largo, cuando comenze a escribirlo, fueron fluyendo tantas ideas que tan solo puede plasmar las más importantes, y lo ultimo me salio algo pervertido, ji ji ji ji pero Aki y Endo tambien lo querian...**

**OBJETIVOS PRINCIPALES DE ESTE CAPI**

**1. Presentar a nuestro heroe, Kusanagi Usui, en un principio, solo he de decirles que todo lo que hace es que gusta estar con Rika (a eso yo le llamo amor) cof... cof...cof..., bueno a lo que me refiero es que a diferencia de Ichinose, el si le prestara atención, bien no entrare en detalles, conoscanlo y me cuentan...**

**2. SI, SI, SI, lo se muchos se preguntaran como, cuando y donde se hicieron novios, decidi que Aki y Endo fuesen novios des un principio, esta pareja siempre me a agradado y aunque ya se dio a conocer algo distinto, a quien le guste tanto como a mí, tiene un espacio en mi fic.**

**Ichinose regresa a Japon ( hagamos fiesta, celebremos, kazuya vuelve, yupi ,yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) cof ... cof... perdon me exalte, sus razones o intensiones pronto se sabran, lo que si les puedo adelantar es que cuando mire a Rika volvera hacer el mismo de antes.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bienvenidos a la seccion "DETALLES CURIOSOS ", desde ahora parte del fic...**

**PRIMERA CURIOSIDAD*CHANANAAAAAA... quien se iba imaginar que Domon ya tendria novia, pues a mi me sorprendio, (y eso que yo lo escribi ji ji ji ji) quien lo diria ...**

**SEGUNDA CURIOSIDAD* Tobitaka con una ¿?¡chica!¿? y sobre todo ciega...¿? (si se que estaran pensando "y esta loca que") la verdad es un fic romantico, necesitamos más chicas y maximo si son misteriosas waja...waka...waja...waka...**

**TERCERA CURIOSIDAD*No se si a ustedes les pasa, pero al escuchar algunas canciones escribir se hace mas facil, bueno eso me ha pasado con los dos Capis, asi que les dire algo gracioso, el titulo del fic, como los dos titulos de los capi son los nombres de las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir, son lindas si alguine quiere escucharlas solo diganme y se las paso...**

**CUARTA CURIOSIDAD*Han visto TENJHO TENGUE, bien pues para quienes lo han visto, recuerdan el uniforme que usa Aya Natsumi, bien pues ese el es uniforme que usan las chicas de Raimon en la preparatoria, por que si ya tienen 16, para que sea mas interesante, que les parece... ahora entienden los pensamientos de Usui hacia Rika... hay que lujuriosos ji ji ji ji ji u.u**

**QUINTA CURIOSIDAD* Muchos se estaran diciendo " hey esta se robo el nombre de Usui Takumi de " Kaichou wa maid-sama", pero creanme cuando les digo " solo me inspire en él", y admitamoslo use su apellido no el nombre U-U...**

**Bueno hasta aqui llega mi seccion, si ustedes encuentran o tienen alguna curiosidad más con gusto la agregaremos a la seccion...**

**Ya saben todas sus dudas, opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos y diversidad de cuestiones haganmelas saber, por que estoy dispuesta a morir con tal de que el ICHIRIKA siga adelante...siganmos en la lucha mas fics con esta pareja...**

_"Con sus reviws se fomentan los cimientos que dan paso a la creatividad de esta pobre soñadora así que espero poder contrar con ellos..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A ELLOS, QUIENES ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR CON ESTA NOBLE CAUSA...**

**DECLAIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCES, TAN SOLO ESTOY FANTASEANDO CON ELLOS.**

CAPITULO III

**Mrs Blue Sky**

_**ALEGRIA Y AMOR SON LAS ALAS**_

_**DE LAS GRANDES EMPRESAS**_

_GOETHE_

**ESTADOS UNIDOS LUNES 4:00 A.M.**

El ir y venir de tanta gente lo mareo, sobo con aburrimiento su frente, los aeropuertos eran terribles, pero lo eran más en fechas como estas " vacaciones" si eso era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba en ese lugar, volteo a ver una vez mas el enorme ventanal tras él, llevaban más de 1 hora esperando su vuelo y no habia forma en que este saliera, suspiro cuando anunciaban "retrasos" en algun vuelo, si hablaban en serio.

Y para colmo Jean y Domon llebavan más de 15 minutos desaparecidos, con el prestexto de que iban por algo de comer, ya no regresaron, comprendia que necesitaban tiempo a solas, pero tanto, menio su cabeza en forma negativa, que le pasaba se estaba quejando otra vez como anciana de 70 años, el no era asi, enfoco su mirada en la pista, para olvidarse de las tonterias que rondaban en su mente, desendian y abordaban tantas personas en los aviones que se abrumo, ¿Cuanta gente habria en el mundo?, se dijo para luego ver a su alrededor, gente sonriendo al recibir a un pariente lejano, la alegria de una pareja al viajar juntos, los besos y abrazos de despedida de una familia, el jubilo de dos niños al ver regresar a su padre, y dos jovenes besandose, seria una despedida o un rencuentro, por un instante se vio asi mismo en esa situacion, ella lo recibira asi o... Menio su cabeza freneticamente, eso comenzaba a atormentarlo.

Siempre que pensaba en algo hermoso o feliz, su mente le jugaba sucio, debido a que en todos estaba ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel en fin toda ella, cerro lo ojos por un instante tenia que admitirlo ya, no podia seguir engañandose, sus sentimientos hacia la peliazul en vez de desaparecer se habian incrementado y para colmo comenzaban a volverlo loco.

Tal vez Domon tenia razón y con este viaje lograba saber de una vez por todas cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, si realmente le gustabab o tan solo era remordimiento por como la habia tratado, pues según él la segunda obscion era la causa de su angustia, respiro hondo y sonrio, su amigo si que lo conocia, y agradecia que lo hubiese ayudado a tomar esta desición.

_FLASH BACK_

_-__**Pues no cuenten conmigo- **__dijo al comenzar a caminar hacia el solitario pasillo, si continuaba escuchandolos enloqueceria, ultimamente los comentarios de sus amigos lo hartaban, no solo era eso,también la escuala, su casa, sus padres, sus tareas, el futball en fin todo, hasta podia asegurar que en algunos momentos se odiaba._

_**-Ni conmigo- **__escucho decir a Domon, para luego correr detras de él._

_Más no lo volteo a ver, no esperaba que lo siguiera, por lo tanto continuo con su camino hasta llegar a uno de los barandales del segundo piso y recostarse en el, desde ahí podia observar todo el patio del instituto, era una vista agradable, exhalo con molestia al notar como Domon también se recargaba sobre el barandal a su lado, tal parecia que su amigo no comprendio su indirecta de querer estar solo._

_**-¿Que sucede Domon?- **__pregunto con irritacion_

_**-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti- **__observo como salian los ultimos alumnos del Instituto_

_**-A mí nada- **__declaro con enojo, sin voltearlo a ver._

_Su respuesta era la misma de siempre, pero no cabia duda alguna de que algo le sucedia__**-aquí vamos de nuevo- **__susurro con sorna_

_Las palabras de Domon no le importaban, pero si el tono en que lo habia dicho, acaso trataba de burlarse de él-__**que insinuas con ese tono- **__cuestiono con seriedad_

_Inhalocon fuerza, estaba seguro que esto seria un poco loco al principio, más si resultaba bien, lograria hacer que su amigo escupiera el ogro que llebava atorado por meses__**-siempre que alguien te pregunta que tienes, respondes que nada- **__paso sus manos por su rostro__**- no crees que ya va siendo hora, que seas sincero contigo mismo- **__concluyo viendolo a los ojos._

_-__**No se de que hablas- **__fue la encueste respuesta que dio Ichinose al apartar su vista_

_Sería más dificil de lo que habia pensado__**- entonces dejame que te ilumine la mente- **__hablo claro y fuerte__**- por si no te has dado cuenta llevas mese, odiando a todo el mundo, incluido tú-**__ refuto señalandolo._

_El eco de esas palabras resonaron por su cabeza, volteo a verlo, tenia razon, lo que habia dicho Domon era verdad, todo y todos lo fastidiaban y por sobre todo se odiaba él, aunque para el eso ya no era novedad, lo unico que necesitaba era escucharlo de otra persona, para comprobar que no se equivocaba__**- tienes razón Domon- **__bajo la mirada__**- no se lo que esta pasando, nada me hace feliz, todo me enoja con facilidad, ni siquiera el futball es un escape- **__pronuncio al tomar su cabeza entre sus manos._

_La desesperación de Ichinose lo sorprendio, era pero de lo que se imaginaba, aun no se habia dado cuenta o no queria hacerlo-__** a ver Ichinose- **__llamo su atención __**- es que aun no te has dado cuenta el por que de tu tormento- **__pregunto con pasciencia._

_Levanto su mirada __**- ¿que tratas de decir? - **__se despego de la baranda para quedar frente a Domon_

_**-Que tu no estas así por nada- **__se acomodo en el barandal- __**sabes me costo tiempo descubrirlo, pero al fin lo hice- **__rio divertido_

_**-Dejate de tantos rodeos, y dime que descubriste- **__comenzaba a enfadarse_

_**-Tu enojo, tu desesperación y sobre todo tu confusión, empezaron cuando decidiste alejarte de Rika-chan- **__más directo no podia ser, se dijo_

_**-¡¿Ella?- **__grito __**-que tiene que ver Rika en todo esto- **__manifesto enojado_

_**-En todo- **__acaso le era tan dificil de entender -__** date cuenta, desde que dejate de hablarle tu vida se a vuelto un martirio, aceptalo - **__dijo alzando la voz_

_**-¡Aceptar que, Domon !, lo que paso con Rika fue que me harte de su forma de ser, de lo empalagosa que era- **__contrajo los puños, la ria fluia por todo su ser_

_**-Mientes, te alejaste de ella por miedo- **__reclamo indignado Domon_

_**- ¿Miedo? ¿a que? - **__la expresion de su rostro se distorciono_

_-__**¡si!, Ichinose miedo- **__resoplo, no podia asegurarlo por lo tanto debia ser el que lo dijera- __**lo que aun no se es a que- **__lo vio a los ojos._

_Todo lo que quizo gritarle, se ahogo en su garganta }, miedo a Rika, si todo lo que sentia por ella en aquel momento era hastio, todas esas llamadas, emails y demas cosas que según ella eran con cariño, le habian causado repulsión, puesto que él sabia, que eran por lastima, todo lo que ella sentia por él debido a su condicion y el no iba permitir que nadia le tubiera lastima._

_Por tal razón habia decidido cortar cualquier tipo de relacion con ella, y ahora Domon le salia con eso de que su estado de animo era por Rika, por que le habia dejado de hablar, peor aun que al hacerlo tenia miedo, ja esto era de locos, más las últimas palabras de su amigo lo desconcertaron, ¿a que se supone le habia tenido miedo?_

_La frustración volvio a invadirlo, cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, eran de culpa, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos sentia lastima hacia él, entonces callo en cuenta que habia cometido un error al tratarla de esa forma, en muchas ocasiones quizo disculparse con ella, más no lograba hacerlo._

_Si lo pensaba bien, era posible que aquello fuera el motivo de su tormento, aun asi no lograba enterder el por que de su colera con todo._

_**- En que piensas- **__el verlo tan ensemismado llamo su atencion, tal vez Dios ya se habia apiadado de él, y había echo que por fin se diese cuenta de todo._

_**-En que, tal vez tienes razón-**__ dijo al momento de volver a recostarse sobre el barandal y ver hacia el orizonte._

_**- En que- **__cuestiono debia estar seguro a que se referia_

_Sonrio al escucharlo, Domon era muy insistente, no se quedaria tranquilo hasta oir lo que queria-__** que desde el momento en que decidi dejar de hablarle a Rika mi vida se volvio un infierno- **__dijo con resignacion__**- simplemente por que me carcome la culpa- **__volteo a verlo- __**no es otra "cosa"- **__enfatizo con molestia, ya habia comprendido por donde iban las palabras de su amigo._

_Esperaba otra respuesta, en concreto su amigo si que era testarudo- __**estas seguro, Ichinose- **__sobo su nuca nervioso._

_**-Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita- **__murmuro en tono bajo sintiendo como la ira volvia a sacudirlo._

_"Me doy" penso con desgano Domon, no podria hacer que Ichinose abriera los ojos con palabras, debia hacer algo más drastico para que este comprendiera- __**bien te creo- **__levanto las manos en señal de derrota para luego meterlas en las bolsas de su pantalon __**-Y ahora que admitiste que es por culpa, que piensas hacer- **__pregunto convencido de que Ichinose no sabria que responder._

_**-¿Qu..e pie..nso hacer?- **__titubio al repetir la pregunta-_

_**- Si- **__"perfecto", tal como penso, ahora solo debia guiarlo- __**me refiero a que si no haces algo esa "culpa"- **__enfatizo la palabra señalandolo a la vez- __**no te dejara tranquilo- **__suspiro -__**y me temo que de seguir asi tendremos que aguantar a "IchinoHulk" por mas tiempo- **__pronuncio reteniendo una risa burlona-_

_**-¡"IchinoHulk"!-**__grito con asombro_

_**-No me culpes- **__comento__** - así te bautizaron los chico, desde que tu caracter se volvio bipolar- **__explico con nerviosismo __**- pero olvida eso- **__no habia tiempo que perder para tonterias debia ir al grano __**- aun no me has dicho que haras- **__entono con seriedad._

_Que descaro el de sus amigo, mira que llamarlo asi a sus espaldas era "rastrero", observo a SU DISQUE AMIGO, para despues darle la espalda y ver el radiante sol de la tarde- __**no tengo ni idea- **__respondio en tono desilusionado, pues aunque habia logrado admitir que eso era su problema, eso no solucionaba nada aun._

_No le gustaba verlo así, aunque el se lo hubiera buscado __**- pues yo si tengo una- **__al oirlo Ichinose le volteo a ver con curiosidad._

_**-Dime, soy todo oidos- **__si ya habia permitido que todo llegase hasta donde estaba, no perdia nada en saber cual era la idea de su amigo._

_**-Disculpate- **__fue todo lo que dijo_

_**-¿Disculparme?- **__esa era su idea, acaso creia que era tan facil como tomar su telefono llamarla y decirle "sabes queria disculparme por lo que paso hace meses, me perdonas", si claro era facil decirlo pero hacerlo__** - "randiosa idea"- **__expreso ironico _

_**-acaso tiene algo de malo- **__ahora se quejaba __**- por que no se me ocurre otra forma para que soluciones ese conflicto interno que traes- **__puntualizo._

_**-Disculparme, no es lo malo- **__aclaro tajante __**- el problema radica en que no pienso hacerlo por telefono, por que simplemente no se me da muy bien hablar por el- **__y antes de que Domon pudiese hablar otra vez lo interrrumpio- __**y no pienso escribirle absolutamente nada- **__solto de roplón._

_"Sabia que dirias eso", susurro para si mismo__**- eso pense, por eso te propongo, que lo hagas personalmente- **__la expresion de Ichinose fue suficiente para saber que lo habia dajado sin palabras por unos minutos._

_-__**Sere directo,ve y disculpate- **__se acerco hasta él y colo su mano sobre el hombre de este._

_No sabia que decir, disculpares era lo correcto, hacerlo por otro medio que no fuese personal le parecia inapropiado, pero hacerlo de frente como decia Domon le causaba cierta preocupación, ¿Cual la reacción de ella? y lo peor ¿Como sería su actur?, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar._

_Al percatarse del desconcierto por el que pasaba Ichinose, decidio que era suficiente por hoy__**- Piensalo- **__retiro su mano para comenzar alejarse de él por el mismo pasillo por el que entraron, aunque antes de irse debia decirle algo más- __**después de todo las vacaciones empiezan la otra semana y dos meses creo que son suficientes para disculparse- **__lo ultimo lo grito._

_Asi que esa era su idea, viajar a Japon para sus vaciones, ver a sus amigos y disculparse con Rika, poso sus ojos en el campo a su izquierda, el entrenador junto con sus compañeros de equipo, salian listos de los vestidores a entrenar, respiro ondo "tal vez no era tan mala idea", medito al tomar sus cosas y caminar por el mismo solitario pasillo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Recordar los dolores de cabeza que aquella idea le habian causado dureante toda la semana, lo estremecio, ni hablar de los problemas, convencer a sus padres, al entrenador y por ultimo a su abuelo, a quien visitaria supuestamente para esas vacasiones, cuando al fin logro que aceptaran, llamo a Aki para que lo ayudase con el hospedaje.

Hecho un vistazo al enorme reloj del aeropuerto tenia **- 4:35 a.m.-** resoplo admirado, solo en recuerdos se le habia pasado media hora.

**-Hey Ichinose- **el aludido giro su rostro para encontrar a sus amigos frente a él, Domon y Jean venian de la mano.

**-Hasta que aparecen- **comento cruzandose de brazos

**-Je, je, je, lo siento - **respondio apenado Domon.

**-Nos tardamos más de lo planeado- **agrego Jean al entregarle una bolsa con comida, el sonrojo en su rostro le dijo todo, no queria mas detalles.

**- No importa- **dijo restandole valor**- igual parece que estaremos un buen rato aquí- **afirmo sentandose y abriendo la bolsa para poder comer su contenido.

**-Asi parece- **apoyo Domon al ver la pantalla de vuelos.

**-Los extrañare- **confeso con tristeza mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio, la pelinegra planto sus ojos en la tierna sonrisa de Domon.

**-Yo también- **respondio con dulsura al gesto, pero tal como le habia explicado hace algunos minutos, el viaje era muy importante para Ichinose, por lo cual el debia apoyarlo, aunque eso significaba sacrificar sus primeras vacasiones juntos, gracias a Dios Jean era comprensiva, y habia entendido todo muy bien.

**-Lastima que no puedes venir con nosotros- **mascullo Ichinose mientras mordisqueaba un Kiwii del plato de fruta.

**-SI- **asintio **-pero debo entrenar- **cerro los ojos azabaches mientras arrugaba con disguto su nariz respingada**- el campeonato de Tenis se acerca y debo estar preparada- **argumento un tanto ofuscada.

**-Te llamare todos los días- **lo habia prometido y claro que lo cumpliria

**-Eso espero- **sono amenazante, más beso su mejilla con cariño.

**-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 537 CON DESTINO A JAPON, FAVOR PASAR A LA PUERTA 3- **repitio el parlante-**PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 537 CON DESTINO A JAPON, FAVOR PASAR A LA PUERTA 3-**indico una melodisa voz por microfono.

**-Bien parece que es hora de irnos- **pronuncio Ichinose guardando su comida y tomando su equipaje.

**-¿Vamos?- **pregunto Domon, pidiendole asi a Jean que lo acompañase hasta la puerta.

**-Claro Domin- **rio armoniosamente.

**-Te he suplicado que no me llames así- **dijo con molestia el aludido.

**-Pero a mi me gusta- **resongo Jean

**-Y a mi también- **agrego burlista Ichinose, frente al molesto rostro de Domon

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**JAPON LUNES 3:00 P.M.**

**-¡AH que aburrirdo estoy!- **pronuncio Handa estirando sus brazos

**-Yo tengo hambre- **el rugido de su estomago confirmo las palabras de Kabeyama

**-Tu siempre tienes hambre Kabeyama- **murmuro Kurimatsu con gracia

**-¡Eso no es verdad!- **replico **-es que no comi bien despues de practica- **confeso desanimado

**-¿Y eso por que?- **pregunto Matsuno, que caminaba detras de ellos junto Shouri, los cinco se encontraban dando un paseo , desde hacia algun tiempo acostumbraban hacerlo.

**-Dejame adivinar- **cantulio Kurimatsu -**es por el camponato regional, verdad?- **ver el rostro desencajado de Kabeyama le hizo entender que había dado en el clavo - **"ACERTE"-**

**-¿Que te preocupa Kabeyama?- **pronuncio Shouri al desviar su vista del videojuego entre sus manos

**-Realmente no estoy preocupado si no nervioso- **grito histerico y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-¡NERVIOSO!- **repitieron al unisomo al oir la confesion de sus amigo

**-No se por que - **comento Handa sin interes **-de los cinco tu y Kurimatsu han sido los que más han jugado en el equipo, ya deberias estar acostrumbrado -**concluyo abostezando.

**-Es verdad- **apoyo Shouri

**-Ademas de eso- **continuo Matsuno **- eres un gran jugador, por lo tanto lo haras muy bien, no veo el por que ponerte nervioso- **aseguro al momento de darle unas palmadas al giganton frente a él.

**-¡Gracias por los animos chicos!- **grito mientras trataba de abrazarlos a todos a la vez

**-De.. na.. da, aho... ra po... dria...ssss sol... tar.. nos...- **pronuncio Matsuno ya sin aire.

**-¡Ah!, lo siento chiscos- **dijo con pena al soltarlos

**-Sigo aburrido- **comento Handa, llamando la atencion de todos

**-Yo también estoy aburrido- **hablo Kurimatsu- **acaso no hay nada mejor que podamos hacer en vacaciones que no incluya trabajar, entrenar o dar vueltas por la ciudad- **declaro ofuscado por la situacion.

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron por unos instantes sabian a que se referia Kurimatsu, ellos pensaban igual, el futball era genial y andar molestando juntos tambien lo era, pero para su edad, segun ellos y las estadisticas en el mundo de los adolecentes, ese tiempo debia ser aprovechado para conquistar chicas o bien para los que ya tenian novia lo disfrutasen con ella, y para su suerte ellos no se hallaban en ninguna de esas situaciones.

-**No es frustrante, que seamos los unicos en no tener novia- **grito Handa al momento que revolvia sus cabello.

**-¡SI!- **contestaron todos, mientras una extraña aura oscura los cubria.

**-No puedo cree, que hasta Tobitaka tenga novia ya- **comento Matsuno con notable enojo- **Tobitaka es un antisocial, y vean la chica que se consiguio- **simplemente le parecia increible.

**-Lo se- **susurro Shouri deprimido- **desde que el Capitan y Aki se hicieron novios, parece que todos se animaron - **suspiro **-si no vean a Touko con Tsunami, al poco tiempo también ellos andaban en esas- **se habia cruzado de brazos al recordar a sus compañeros.

**-No solo ellos, la ultima vez que hable con Ichinose, me dijo que Domon ya tenia novia- **era el como penso Handa al comunicarle aquello a sus amigos.

**-Vaya eso no lo sabia- **hablo sorprendido Matsuno.

**-Bien ellos tienen una novia, pero que piesan de Someoca, Fubuky, Midorikawa que tienen varias- **reprocho Shouri el notorio comportamiento de sus amigos.

**-LAGARTONES- **mascullo Kurimatsu muy molesto.

**-¡AH¡ y el club de Fans que tiene los descarados de Goenji, Kazemaru, Kido, Hiroto y Fudo, eso si me fastidia- **comento indignado Handa.

**-No se pongan asi chicos- **hablo Kabeyama- **Ellos no tienen la culpa de que nosotros no seamos tan atractivos para las chicas- **sus ultimas palabras fueron más un susurro, puesto que Kabeyama se habia encucliyado y dibujaba circulos imaginarios con sus dedos, signo indiscutible de la depresion que le causaban sus palabras.

La tristeza y descepcion los invadio, de un tiempo para aca, ellos se habian quedado resagados del exitante mundo de las chicas que como bien habian dicho antes varios de sus amigos ya conocian, realmente no los culpaban ni mucho menos los odiaban por aquello, pero si los envidiaban, las chicas los seguian como abejas a la miel.

Y no habia muchas esperanzas de que fueses a cambiar el panorama para ellos, la verdad era sencilla las chicas los ignoraban totalmente.

**-Creo que tienen más suerte Anteojos y Sombra que nosotros- **argullo Kurimatsu con sorna **-desde que ganaron ese concurso de Manga, las chicas los asedian igual que a los otros chicos- **giro su rostro a la calle para calmar sus sentidos.

**-No cabe la menor duda, somos unos perdedores en cuestion de mujeres- **admitio Handa al recargar su espalda contra un poste, que al parecer sostenia la molesta declaracion**- "El club de los Perdedores"-** concluyo desanimado.

**-Yo mas bien nos llamaria "EL CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS"- **las palabras de Matsuno hicieron eco entre ellos.

**-¡¿"CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS"?- **repitio un tanto confuso Kurimatsu.

**-SI- **respondio con mucha calma- **verán, ya que no tenemos novia y tampoco una chica que nos pele- **explico **-lo mas razonable es que formemos de eso, algo que nos identifique, asi que, por que no un club y para que nadie diga que es por despecho lo nombramos "CORAZONES SOLITARIOS", asi creeran que es por que nosotros despreciamos a las chicas y no ellas a nosotros, eso le dara clase y misterio- **finalizo con entusiasmo.

**-No se oye mal- **medito Shouri

**-Es posible que con eso podamos llamar la atención de las chicas- **expreso candidamente Kurimatsu**- siempre escuchado que les gustan los chicos misteriosos- **agrego ya mas encantado con la idea.

La mente de Kabeyama se proyecto a si mismo con smoking y copas de bebidas extrabagantes como las que tomaban los actores en las peliculasy al final la chica simpre se quedaba con ellos,sonrio, la idea comenzaba a gustarle-**creen que con esos consigamos chicas- **jugo con sus dedos al pregunta.

**-Quien sabe- **contesto Handa**- pero si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos, asi que yo me apunto- **la seriedad en sus palabras fue el ultimo impulso que necesito su amigo para aceptar.

**-Pues creo que acepto- **aun tenia sus dudas pero como habia dicho Handa antes debia arriesgarse, el también queria tener novia.

**-Entonces acepto- **dijo Shouri.

**-Yo tambien- **apoyo Kurimatusu.

**-Ya esta chicos- **declaro a sus amigos Matsuno**- hoy nace "EL CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS"- **entono felizmente a la vez que colocaba su mano al frente, dando paso para que sus amigos lo imitaran y juntaran todos elevarlas gloriosas.

**-¡EStupendo!- **comento Kurimatsu despues de alejarse de todos**- solo tengo una duda- **expreso cauteloso- **que se supone que hara el club o haremos- **la misma interrogacion recorrio los rostros de sus amigos.

**-Eso lo iremos detallando con el tiempo- **indico Matsuno **- por el momento propongo que busquemos actividades que podamos hacer despues de las practicas- **observo pensativos a todos sus amigos.

**-Que dicen si vamos a jugar Gotcha- **grito exaltado Shouri- **eh imponemos una nueva marca- **el brillo en sus ojos entusiasmo a los demas.

**-*¡Genial!*, dicen que a las chicas les fascinan lo s guerreros- **expuso Kurimatsu.

**-Decidido- **declaro Handa **- "EL CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS", conquistara el campo de batalla- **señalo decidido al frente.

**-¡SI!- **fue el grito de batalla que entonaron todos al seguir, a quien parecia sería su lider.

**- Espero que al menos funcione para quitarnos el aburrimientos- **susurro Matsuno al ver a sus amigos entusiasmados con la idea _"Esto será divertido"_, pues aunque no lograran su objetivo primordia, que era impresionar chicas, estaba seguro que disfrutarian un poco mas sus vacasiones.

**-Hey chicos no creen que podriamos invitar a Kogure, Tachimukay, a Toramaru- **enumeraba con sus dedos a sus amigos- **a también a Ichinose y Usui, segun se ninguno tiene novia- **termino de decir Kabeyama.

**-No creo que Ichinose y Usui esten interesados- **replico Handa.

**-¿Porque?- **pregunto Kabeyama sorprendido.

**-Por que Ichinose se encuentra en otro pais...-**comento ironico Shouri.

**-Y Usui parece estar muy interesado en Rika- chan - **observo Matsuno- **y por como veo las cosas no estan lejos de formalizar algo- **concluyo sonriente.

**-Concuerdo con Matsuno- **apoyo Kurimatsu- **muy pronto esos dos serán novios-**

-**Siendo asi, no creo que le importe nuestro club- **declaro Handa para zanjar el tema.

**-Ya les hablaremos luego a los demas del club- **pronuncio Matsuno **-Por el momento continuemos con nuestros planes- **y asi todo el grupo comenzo a caminar hasta que un pequño ruido llamo su atencion.

**-RIng, Ring- **sono el movil de Matsuno**- Halo- **contesto al momento

**-¡MATSUNO!- **escucho

**-¿? Endo- **susurro...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Espera Fudo!- **grito al darle alcance.

**-Y ahora que quieres - **volteo a verla con una de sus miradas mas espelusnantes, cualquiera que veia su semblante salia corriendo, más aquella jovencita parecia inmune a él.

**-Sigo- **jadeo-** esperando tu respuesta- **el darle alcance le habia dejado sin aire

**-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!-** grito para continuar con su camino, es que acaso no entendia un no.

**¿Por que?- **cuestiono al recuperarse y encararlo.

**-Por que "NO"- **no pretendia darle explicaciones de sus actos.

-**Pero, si dijiste que no tenias planes para estas vacaciones- **expuso timidamente **-no veo porque no puedes ayudarnos con esto- **le parecia absurdo que se siguiera negando.

Era persona de poca pasciencia, y esta se le habia agotado ya, no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo entrenando mocosos solo para que ella estubiera feliz, asi que en ese mismo instante iba zanjar de una vez por todas esa ridicula situacion, se giro rapidamente provocandole a su perseguidora un leve susto.

**-¡Ya estoy harto!- **grito alterado **- te he dicho que no me interesa, y no me gusta repetir dos veces las cosas, si que eres insoportable- **sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza con desden, le irritaba que lo molestase tanto, más al toparse con sus ojos se aturdio, estaban llorosos, acaso iba a llorar.

**-Lamento ser tan molesta- **ahogo un sollozo- **lo que menos quiero es enojarte- **trago saliva con dificultad y apreto sus manos contra su pecho- **todo lo que queria era tu colaboracion, pero si te es tan odioso, juro que no volvere a mencionarlo- **sus palabras nunca la herian, estaba acostumbrada a esas toscas y arrogantes contestaciones, más esa mirada que le habia dado, la hizo sentir minuscula.

Se sorprendio al verla correr por dodnde habia llegado, sin permitirle decir nada más,no es que se sintiera mal por lo que le habia dicho es más estaba seguro de haberle dicho cosas peores en otras ocasiones, no entendia por que reacciono asi.

**-No comprendo a las mujeres- **susurro sin apartar su vista del camino que habia tomado Haruna, algunas parecian temerle y otras disfrutar de ese caracter tan especial que tenia, si hasta tania un club de Fans, aun así Haruna era la unica que se habia tomado la libertad de hablarle como si fueran amigos.

Gruño, su maldita conciencia le decia que se habia comportado como un idiota con ella, y que lo mejor que podia hacer era, giro sus ojos con fastidio por lo que esta a punto de pensar "_disculparse", _jamas lo habia echo y realmente no pretendia empezar, pero tal parecia que ella era la escepcion a esa regla.

Su silueta habia desaparecido varios minutos atras, por lo tanto, tendria que ir a buscarla, volvio a maldecir, ahora no solo tendria que disculparse, sino también encontrarla**- Genial **- dijo con ironia, al comenzar a caminar, si bien lo haria se tomaria su tiempo.

Sin embargo un sonido capto su atención, al ver su movil supo de quien se trataba, fantastico lo que le hacia falta y ahora que queria Endo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-A que hora- **consulto luego de acomodar las guitarras con su mano derecha y sostener su celular con la izquierda.

_**-**__A las siete- _respondio la voz del otro lado del celular.

-**Acaso sucedio algo malo, Endo- **el tono de voz de su amigo era extraño aunque no podia asegurar que fuese de angustia.

_-Claro que no, solo quiero hablar de algunas cosas con todos- _rio despreocupadamente.

**-Bien pues entonces ahi estare- **termino de revisar el estante con la mirada.

**-**_Gracias, Hiroto, nos vemos alla- _se despidio tan rapido como lo habia saludado, observo por algunos segundos, su celular, buscando una respuesta a aquella rara llamada, desde el viernes que habia sido su ultimo dia de clases, las practicas habian pasado a realizarce de las 8 a 10 de la mañana todos los dias, acordado asi por todos para ayudar a los que pensasen trabajar pra las vacaciones como él.

Pero esa ultima semana se percato del extraño comportamiento que traian Endo y Aki, secretiandose y escondiendose para hablar, era usul que como novios necesitasen tiempo a solas, pero nunca lo hacian en horas de practica, algo pasaba, y esa llamada se lo habia confirmado, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

**-Hey Hiroto- chan me ayudas con esto- **la voz del encargado lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

**-Claro Tendo-sama- **tendria que pensar luego en eso por el momento debia concentrarse en acomodar una pesada bateria en el escaparate de la tienda de Instrumentos Musicales en donde habia conseguido trabajo.

Ademas solo faltaba 1 hora para salir de su trabajo, con suerte podria llegar antes que todos al campo y platicar con Endo sobre eso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Bien ahí estare- **afirmo serio- **no te preocupes Kazemaru, Goenji, Toramaru estan conmigo yo les digo- **contesto al ver el rostro de sus compañeros.

_-Gracias Kido, entonces nos vemos- _corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

**-Quien era- **pregunto Kazemaru al ver como Kido alejaba su celular y lo observaba algo sorprendido por la rara conversacion.

**-Endo- **dijo al guardarlo.

**-Que queria- **esta vez fue Goenji quien hablo.

**-Me dijo que tiene que platicar con nosotros de un asunto muy serio- **se cruzo de brazos al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros-**Nos espera a la siete en el campo de practicas- **tomo un sorbo de su cafe.

**-"Asunto serio"- **repitio alarmado Kazemaru, mientras Goenji y Toramaru se veian el uno al otro con preocupacion.

**-Le habra sucedido algo malo al Capitan- **expreso intranquilo Toramaru al colocar su mateada sobre la mesa.

**-No creo- **comento Goenji mas relajado **- si fuerea asi, conociendolo nos hubiera pedido reunirnos ya-**

**-Tienes razon Goenji- **conocia muy bien a su amigo, y estaba casi seguro que traia algo entre manos desde la semana pasada**- a estado raro estos ultimos dias, creo que trama algo, aunque ignoro que puede ser- **pronuncio un sonriente Kazemaru al sorber un poco de su refresco.

**-Tambien lo habia notado- **dijo Kido pensativamente- **pero como dijo Goenji, si fuera algo malo ya lo sabriamos- **confiaba en Endo tanto como él confiaba en ellos.

**-Entonces, debemos irnos- **argumento Toramaru al ver su reloj**- ya casi son las 6 y estamos casi a una hora de la escuela- **

**-Pues vamonos- **dijo Goenji mientras sacaba dinero de su billetara.

Tanto Kazemaru como Kido asintieron, si querian llegar a tiempo, debian irse ya...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Pero que dices Endo!-** el grito de Someoca hizo eco por todo el lugar, llamando la atencion de varios de sus compañeros en el taller.

_-Lo siento Someoca, pero es necesario- _expreso apenado Endo.

**-¡Ah! esta bien, pero para la proxima avisanos mas temprano, quieres- **protesto malhumorado.

_-Lo prometo- _respondio alegre- _entonces nos vemos- _dijo para luego cortar.

**-¿Que sucede Someoca?- **cuestiono Fubuki limpiandose la grasa de las manos al acercarse a él.

**-Era Endo- **informo mientras movia su mano con enojo-**quiere que vallamos al campo de practicas a las siete- **se detuvo al ver el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Fubuki**- solo me dijo que queria hablar con todos- **comento antes que le preguntara.

-**A las siete- **contemplo el reloj de la pared del taller**-son las 5:30- **comento**-habra que pedirle permiso a tu padre- **observo la expresion de desagrado que se formo en el rostro de Someoca.

**-Creo que si-**rasco su cabeza, más le valia a Endo que esto fuera muy importante, odiaba que el viejo lo sermoniara por escaparse del trabajo, pues aunque fuera su padre, cuando se trataba de trabajo, el no era su hijo sino un empleado más en aquel en aquel taller de motos.

**-Ve por tus cosas, Fubuki, yo hablo con el viejo- **indico mientras señalaba el despacho de su padre.

**-Bien- **pronuncio al pasar por su lado**- traere las tuyas- **manifesto al voltear a verlo, Someoca agradecio con la mirada, para luego emprender su camino a la oficina.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los sonidos acompasados de uan bateria se mesclaron con armonia a los de un sintetizador que era habilmente manipulado por un joven de cabellara corta color negro y tes blanca, el cual parecia ser el que guiaba aquella tranquila tonada.

Por su parte el baterista observaba atento las expresiones del vocalista de la banda el cual se encontraba a la espera del momento indicado para comenzar a cantar .

_How come I end up where I started?_

_How come I end up where I went wrong?_

_Won't take my eyes off the ball again_

_You reel me out the you cut the string._

Las palabras habian fluido tan facilmente de su boca, para luego repetirlas nuevamente al ser guiado por tan suave melodia.

_How come I end up where I started?_

_How come I end up where I went wrong?_

_Won´t take my eyes off the ball the again_

_You reel me out the you cut the string._

Los gratos acordes de la guitarra que sostenia en ese momento se unieron a los que sus amigos segian creando.

_You used to be alright_

_What happend?_

_Did the cat get your tongue_

_Did your string come undome?_

_One by one_

_One by one _

_It comes to us all_

_It´s as soft as your pillow_

Al pronunciar aquel parrafo los instrumentos aumentaron la fuerza para luego volvel a acompasado sonido de antes con una nueva estrofa y agradables sonidos de niños festejando.

_You used to be alright_

_What happend?_

_Et cetera, Et cetera_

_Facts for whatever_

_Fifteen steps_

_Then a sheer drop_

Por un momento los sonidos se dispersaron por el ambiente creando uan atmosfera pacifica a su alrededor, la percepsión que le brindo aquel instante lo hizo regresar a sus primeras estrofas.

_How come I end up where I started?_

_How come I end up where I went wrong?_

_Won´t take my eyes off the ball again_

_You reel me out ht you cut the string._

Y tal como habia iniciado aquella grandiosa cancion asi finalizo, suspiro, al fin habia logrado cantarla por completo, llevaban dias intentandolo y simplemente no le salia tal como el la imaginaba.

**-Eso salio bien- **comento el baterista al levantarse y acercarse al joven frente a ellos.

**-Ya era hora de que lo lograramos- **repuso el tecladista al cruzarse de brazos y observar a sus compañeros, esperando la opinion del ultimo integrante.

Más esta no llego, Usui se encontraba sosteniendo sus guitarra sin el menor interes de participar en aquella platica, su mente se hallaba divagando en otros asuntos, en media hora pasaria a traer a Rika he irse juntos a la reunion que Anteojos y Sombra le habian dicho que habria , cuando se los topo hace una hora...

_FLASH BACK_

_La tarde resulto ser más calurosa que la mañana, medito Usui segundos despues de quitarse su chaqueta, debia admitir que se habia equivocado al creer que los veranos en Japon no eran tan sofocantes, podia compararlos con el tiempo que vivio en Egipto._

_Resoplo, si continuaba asi se deshidrataria, busco con la mirada algun lugar en donde pudiese aplacar la sed, que tenia, hasta que lo encontro a unos cuantos pasos de él se hallaba una Fuente de Sodas, apresuro el paso colocando su chaqueta sobre su hombro derecho._

_Al estar cerca de su objetivo diviso dos figuras bien conocidas por él, Sombre y Anteojos parecian haber pensado lo mismo, sobre hidratarse, pusto que también iban rumbo a la fuente, más al obsevarlos de cerca noto que el segundo venia muy concentrado en una platica por celular que no alcanzo a oir, pues al estar frente al local corto la llamada._

_**-Anteojos, Sombra- **__saludo con su mano libre._

_**-Kusanagi- **__pronuncio a forma de respuesta Anteojo._

_**-Como te va- **__contesto Sombra con su misma pasividad de siempre._

_**-Bien- **__sonrio amistosamente-__**y ustedes-**_

_**-Aqui muirendonos de calos- **__reprocho Anteojos._

_-__**Creo que todos estamos igual- **__corroboro Usui al observar el interior de la Fuente de Soda, estaba lleno, seguro podria comprar algo, más no quedarse._

_Entraron, platicando de lo que habian echo desde la practica hasta ahora, luego compraron botellas de agua pura bien frias._

_Al estar afuera su detubo, debia despedirse __**-bien chico los dejo- **_

_**-Claro, nos vemos mañana- **__respondio Sombra._

_-__**Esper Kusanagi- **__se apresuro a hablar Anteojos__**- antes de que te vallas, te aviso que tenemos reunion hoy a las siete- **__informo mientras arreglaba sus gafas._

_**-¿"Reunion"?-**__cuestiono Usui._

_**-Si, veras hace un rato cuando veniamos hacía aca me llamo Endo y me dijo que debiamos estar a las siete en el campo de practicas, creo que es importante- **__comento serio._

_**-Si es así, ahí estare, gracias por avisarme- **__dijo al voltearse y continuar con su rumbo, solo esperaba que la dichosa reunion no le quitara mucho tiempo, tenia compromisos que atender..._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-¡ Es increible !, como te tiene- **el tono burlista de aquella frase lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Que insinuas?- **se aparto al instante de su compañero para colocar su guitarra en su funda.

**-Que ahora te quedas ido, siempre- **comento el tecladista al acercarse a ellos **-LO OBVIO ES EL PORQUE- **lo acuso con la mirada.

**-No tengo tiempo para sus payasadas- **sabia a que se referia y no le daria el gusto de verlo ofuscado por ello.

**-¡Ya te vas!- **pronuncio asombrado el baterista.

**-Si tengo que pasar por Rika, para ir a esa dichosa "reunion"- **puso enfasis en la palabra, no sabia por que, pero presentia que no le agradaria en nada lo que dirian en ella.

**-Significa que volvera a darte una hemorragia nasal- **exclamo comico un pelirojo de tes blanca y pecas.

**-¡QUE!- **grito aturdido por el comentario del baterista- **no digas tonterias Souta- **se repuso como pudo, más su rostro continuo rojo.

**-¡Tonterias!, Pero si la ultima vez que la fuiste a traer a ese lugar casi te desmayas al verla vestida con ese...-**

Pero antes que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por Usuir**- ¡BASTA!, NO ME LO RECUERDES- **volteo el rostro completamente colorado, le habia llevado horas sacarse esa imagen de la mente, solo para que el inutil de su amigo se lo volviera a refrescar.

**-Aceptalo Usui, Rika ya no solo te gusta- **expreso con calma el tecladista.

**-Mira Rikishi, no pienso tocar ese tema otra vez- **espuso con molestia**-bien sabes que en estos momentos no puedo tener ese tipo de relaciones - **concluyo serio, ya sin ningun tipo de sonrojo en su rostro.

**-El que no puedas, no quita que quieras- **respondio sin inmutarse por el rostro que su amigo tenia en ese momento.

**-*_* Me voy- **dijo al tomar sus cosas y desaparecer por la puerta de aquel viejo cobertizo en que se encontraba.

**-¡!Te pasaste Rikishi, va que echa fuego- **comento Souta al acercase a su amigo.

**-Va siendo hora de que acepte que la chica le gusta más de lo que él trata de aparentar- **hablo asquiado por la situacion, conocia a Usui desde algunos años, y sabia que esa chica le habia movido el suelo como ninguna otra, comprendia las razones de su amigo al no querer acercarse a nadie, pero era tonto querer ocultarse hasta a ellos.

**-Lo que tu digas- **no pretendia recibir los golpes que el idiota de Usui aparentemente tenia reservados.

Se giro para observar todos los instrumentos desordenados, resoplo molesto-**ayudame con esto Souta, que el imbecil de Usui se fue sin ayudarnos a ordenar- **

Asintio ante el llamadode su amigo, ya hablaria con Usui, mas tarde...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Un plato de Ramen de Res, por favor- **solicito al dejar de lado la carta.

**-De inmediato- **contesto Tobitaka al comenzar a picar los ingredientes que necesitaba aquel platillo.

El señor Hibiki habia salido y lo habia dejado a cargo del restaurante, al fin podria en practica lo aprendido, trabajar en vacasiones en el restaurante le daria experiencia, rodajeo en finos circulos unas cuantas cebollas para condimentar la sopa, cuando escucho a su izquierda como estornudaba una persona, volteo a verla mientras ella se frotaba la nariz con molestia.

**-Salud-** pronuncio al acercarse a ella.

**-Gracias Tobi- **respondio la aludida con una linda sonrisa.

**-No sabia que eras alergica a la cebolla- **estaba cien por cierto seguro que eso la habia echo estornudar.

**-No lo soy- **se apresuro a decir- **lo que pasa es que la escencia de la cebolla es muy fuerte, lo que irrita mi nariz- **señalo el pequeño monticulo en su rostro.

Sonrio ante el comentariode su amiga, Ana siempre tan espontanea- **quieres mas té- **acerco la jarrilla al pequeño pocillo frente a ella.

**-Gracias- **susurro al sentir el vapor dle té sobre su rostro, era unoa sesacion exquisita, al ser ciega sus otros sentidos se agudizaron al maximo.

Por su parte Tobitaka se quedo mudo ante el hermoso rostro de Ana, tan solo llevaba una semana de conocerla, y le parecia que se conocian de toda la vida, tan dulce, tierna, bondadosa y siempre dispuesta ayudar, era alguien extraordinario, al presentarsela a los chicos les agrado al instante, por lo tanto cuando pidio ser parte de las asistentes fue recibida con los brazos abiertos aunque fuese de otro instituto.

Además sus ojos no eran ningun impedimento para que ella fuera util, ya le habia demostrado que era capaza de cocinar, lavar y hacer muchas otras cosas que cualquier adolecente hacia, lo unico con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era que llegase ella sola al instituto, en un principio quizo ir por ella, pero ella no quizo y le replico diciendole "_Tienes que confiar en mi", _tambien Rika la habia apoyado aquella vez diciendo _"Su actuar es el de una persona normal, por que no tratarla como una"_, tenia razón le debia respeto y confianza a su amiga.

**-La tierra a Tobitaka- **murmuro al poner su mano sobre la de Tobitaka para captar su atención.

**-¡Ah!- **retiro la mano bastante avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos- **que pasa Ana- **pregunto al colocar la jarrilla en su lugar.+

**-Creo que la sopa esta lista- **señalo la olla.

Volteo a ver, en efecto, el Ramen esta listo- **me sorprendes- **confeso al comenzar a servir la sopa dentro de un tazón.

-***En serio*- **dijo jubilosa por las palabras de Tobitaka**- aunque no es gran cosa, mi nariz nunca me falla-**

-**Ya lo creo-**termino de servir el plato y se lo dio al cliente **- Buen provecho- **expreso satisfecho por su trabajo.

En aquel momento unos gritos captaron la ateción de todos en el "LAI LAI" al entrar **-VAMOS NO SEAS TAN REMILGOSA, TENGO HAMBRE- **con los brazos sobre su cabeza ingreso Midorikawa seguido por una malhumorada Natsumi, un timido Tachimukay , un sonriente Kogure y una seria Fuyupe.

**-Que hay Tobitaka- **saludo Midorikawa.

**-¿?Chicos¿?- **pronuncio sorprendido de verlos por ahí.

**-Hola Tobitaka- **entono dulcemente Fuyupe al sentarse en la barra junto Ana- **hola Ana- **dijo al saludar a su compañera.

**-¡ANITA!- **canturreo efusivo Midorikawa interrumpiendo los saludos de sus amigos.

**-No solo tonto, también maleducado- **susurro Natsumi obviamente ofendida por la interrupcion.

Tanto Tobitaka como Ana y Fuyupe sonrieron nerviosos, esos dos no podian estar juntos ni unos minutos, era cuestion de tiempo para que comenzaran con uan de sus tipicas riñas.

**-Esta vez no te contestare, por respeto a Anita- **solto Midorikawa mientras tomaba la mano de la aludida y la besaba- **si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí, hace rato me hubiera venido-**le comunico alegremente.

**-También me alegra que esten aquí- **expreso sonriente Ana.

**-¡Hay! Ana que timida eres- **suspiro embobado.

Tobitaka se rio entre dientes, por cierta razon que aun no comprendia muy bien, le molestaba que Midorikawa se tomase tantas libertades con Ana, a sabiendas que ella no lo apartaria por educación.

**-Tachimukay, Kogure, les como la lengua el gato- **comento divertida Ana, apartando su mano de Midorikawa.

**-Pa... ra nad..a señorita Ana- **respondio sonrojado Tachimukay, como sabia que estaban ahi si no habian hablado.

**-Es solo que, nos preparabamos para ver un espectaculo- **pronuncio maliciosamente Kogure al observar los rostros furiosos de Tobitaka y Natsumi, rojos apunto de explotar.

**-¿Como así?- **cuestiono confundida Ana.

Fuyupe rodo los ojos, Kogure hablaba siempre demás**-no le hagas caso- **palmeo las manos de su amiga- **y tu, Natsumi piensas quedarte parada ahí- **añadio al ver a su compañera refunfuñando en el mismo lugar.

Kogure, Tachimukay y Midorikawa se sentaron en una mesa, para estar lo tres juntos y las chicas en la barra. Trago con dificultad al escuchar las palabras de Kogure, acaso habia notado su enojo, movio su cabeza con asombro, que estaba pensando no era para tanto- **y que quieren de comer- **pregunto para calmar la tensión de todos.

**-Yo un ramen tradicional- **ordeno Midorikawa

**-Nosotros también- **hablo Kogure por Tachimukay y él.

**-No tienes otra cosa, que no sea ramen- **cuestiono con desagrado, al ver como preparaba con rapidez las ordenes de sus amigos, a Natsumi aun no le convencia nada de eso.

**-¿Pues?- **la observo por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, era un restaurate especializado en Ramen, lo que significaba que solo eso servian.

**-Por que no tomas un té- **susurro Ana al tomar un poco del suyo.

**-Es buena idea- **apoyo Fuyupe **-dame uno a mi, por favor- **pidio al sentir el buen aroma que tenia el que bebia Ana.

Se sintio excluida, pero no podia culpar a sus amigos por ello, era ella la que aun se mantenia al margen de ciertas cosas**- disculpame Tobitaka- **murmuro**-yo también quiero uno- **

**-Seguro- **de la que se habia salvado, realmente apreciaba la espontaneidad de Ana, si no hubiera mencionado el té,no se le hubiera ocurrido a él, **-aquí tienen- **coloco dos posillos fente a ellas para luego llenarlos con el delicioso liquido- **que lo disfruten- **se alejo de ellas.

**-Hey chicos aquí esta su orden- **dijo al colocar los 3 tazones de Ramen sobre el mostrador.

**-Gracias Tobitaka- **pronuncio Tachimukay al tomar los tazones y pasarlos a sus compañeros.

**-Ring, Ring, Ring- **sono por todo el lugar**-Buenas tardes restaurante LAI LAI, en que podemos servirle- **contesto al instante.

**-¡TOBITAKA!- **resono su oido al escuchar la estridente voz del otro lado del telefono.

**-¡¿Capitan?- **susurro desconcertado...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Gracias por la ayuda, Tsunami, Touko- **reconocio Aki desde el asiento trasero del auto.

**-¡HAY! Aki no tienes nada que agradecer- **hablo Touko al voltearse a ver a sus dos amigos- **es más, estamos felices de poder ayudarlos con esta sorpresa- **el brillo en sus ojos apoyo sus palabras.

**-¡Valla! todos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa- **comento Tsunami sin apartar la vista del frente.

**-Ni que lo digas- **rio emocionado, por recordar las llamadas echas a sus amigos**-estoy seguro que Someoca quiere matarme- **agrego entre risas Endo.

Las risas de los cuatro resonaron por el carro, se dirigian al Aeropuerto en busca de sus dos amigos, Ichinose y Domon, habien llamado hace algunas horas, informandoles que llegaban en el vuelo de las seis de la tarde, al saberlo se les ocurrio somprenderlos tanto a ellos como a los chicos.

Por lo que quisieron contarselo a Tsunami y Touko, quienes gustosos se ofrecieron ayudarlos a preparar todo.

**-¿Aki ya se lo dijiste?- **pregunto al recordar a cierta persona que tal vez no se sentiria tan contanta por la visita de Kazuya.

**-...No, sigo sin saber como hacerlo- **agacho la mirada con angustia y pena , la noticia de que Inchinose y DOmon regrasaban al menos un tiempo la habia alegrado tanto durante aquella ultima semana de clases, que se olvido por completo de Rika.

El silencio los invadio por unos segundos, el recordar el sufrimiento que atravezo su amiga en aquellos meses los perturbo, no querian volverla a ver asi, por lo tanto debian contarle con mucho tacto.

Estrecho con dulsura una de las manos de Aki, para calmar su tensión- **por el momento, decidimos no decirle nada sobre esto- **explico Endo a sus amigos **-lo más conveniente es que se le digamos después de la fiesta, para entonces sabremos como hacerlo- **finalizo serio.

**-No puede pasar de esta noche- **contemplo Touko con la amarga sensacion del remordimiento -**mañana hay practica y lo más seguro es que Ichinose estara ahí- **

**-Lo sabemos- **respondio Aki- **yo misma hablare con ella-**

**-Entonces te acompaño- **dijo sonriente Touko

**-Gracias Touko- **le vendia bien el apoyo de su amiga.

**-No me agradescas, somos sus mejores amigas, por lo que tenemos que tratar de qu no sufra con todo esto- **observo el rostro de todos,al momento que asentian de afirmativamente.

**-Y procuraremos que así sea- **reafirmo Tsunami acariciendo la mejilla de Touko.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Hasta mañana Misao -san-**se despedia gustosa desde la puerta.

**-Que descanses Rika -chan- **respondio con el mismo jubilo.

Se quedo parada unos segundo frente a la puerta, luego de una semana comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con lo que hacia y por que negarlo ya hasta cariño le habia tomado, rio divertida al recordar los primeros días.

**-¿Que es tan gracioso?- **cuestiono recostado sobre la pared, al verla salir noto que se encontraba pensativa y decidio no interrumpirla, claro hasta que comenzo a reise sola...

**-¡Usui!- **grito sorprendida **- ¡me asustaste!**

**-¿?No tú me asustas- **reconocio burlon.

**-¿Por que?- **chillo moviendose de un lado a otro como niñita malcriada.

**-Todavia me lo preguntas- **comento diveritdo al ver la reaccion de su amiga.

**-¡No te burles!- **resongo con un gracioso puchero.

**-No lo hago- **nego tranquilamente**-tan solo me pregunto por que te quedas seria y luego comienzas a reirte sola- **la observo cambiar de expresion a uan seria, disfrutaba de esas facetas de Rika.

-**Solo estaba pensando- **comenzo a caminar por la transitada acera.

**-Y después de pensar te ries sola- **metio las manos en sus bolsillos alcanzandola.

-**Claro que no es solo..- **se quedo callada unos segundos- **es solo que recorde algo gracioso- **concluyo sonriente.

**-Ya veo- **aparto el rostro rapidamente de aquella cautivante sonrisa, al sentir como se sonrojaba, se regaño mentalmente, era el colmo, solo una sonrisa y se perdia- **como te fue hoy- **pregunto subitamente, para aplacar sus pensamientos.

-******FANTASTICAS****, LAS COSAS VAN VIENTO EN POPA- **argumento emocionada.

**-Me alegra- **susurro cabizabajo, por que demonios tenia que ser tan explicita, si con la sonrisa anterior se habia quedado catatonico, la de ahora lo esta derritiendo, menio con fuerza su cabeza para apartar todas esas estupideses.

**-¿Que querra decirnos Endo?- **medito Fika en voz alta.

La pregunta lo hizo aterrizar en tierra, la dichosa reunion, se habia olvidado de ella por un momento**-quien sabe- **al notar que tan solo faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela-** lo extraño es que si no te aviso no te enteras- **

**-Imagino que Endo, supuso que al enterarte tú, me lo dirias- **manifesto viendolo a los ojos.

-**¿Crees?- **cuestiono- **por que a mi no me llamo, si no fuera por Anteojos, yo tampoco me habia enterado- **por alguna razón aquello le parecia muy extraño, acaso no querian que ellos se enteraran.

**-Que tratas de decir- **Usui continuaba siendo algo desconfiado con los chicos, aunque ya fueran sus amigos.

**-Solo que me parece extraño todo esto- **expreso con molestia.

**-No digas tonterias- **resto importancia a las palabras de Usui **- por que no querria Endo que fueramos, dime- **

Debia admitir que la respuesta a esa pregunta no la tenia- **no hay ninguna, que yo sepa-**

-**Lo ves, ahora deja de pensar tonterias y apresuremos el paso, no quiero llegar tarde- **sujeto con más fuerza su cosas que llevaba consigo.

**-Esta bien- **la vio adelantarse, tal vez Rika tenia razon y solo esta imaginando cosas, aunque el maldito presentimiento de que algo andaba mal parecia no querer dejarlo en paz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al llegar inspecciono el campo , todos sus compañeros de equipo estaban ahí, el grupo de Handa platicaba con Fubuki y un malhumorado Someoca, no muy lejos de ellos estaban Anteojos y Sombra conversando amenamente con un sonrojado Tobitaka y su amiguita ciega quien sonreía demasiado para su gusto, desvio la mirada hacia otra parte le asquiava tanta dulsura, se topo con una de las tipicas peleas de Midorikawa y la engreida Natsumi Raimon, el ambiente entre esos dos no podia ser mas tenso, "se gustaban" era mas que obvio, "_besense y ya",_ penso al apartar su vista de ellos.

Goenji, Kazemaru, Toramaru y su eterno rival Kido charlaban con Tachimukay, Fuyupe y Kogure, dirigio su vista a un costado de ellos y lo que vio lo saco de sus casillas, habia pasado casi toda la tarde buscandola, para desculparse por lo sucedido, solo para toparse con que ella platicaba de lo más agusto con Hiroto, observo antento las finas facciones de Haruna, no habia cambiado mucho desde que la conocio, pero esos profundos ojos grises y esa tersa piel lo intrigaban, su sonrisa siempre la acompañaba como su carta de presentación, sin embargo algo lo saco de su minucioso examen, apreto los puños al ver como Hiroto apartaba con toda confianza uno de los mechones de cabello del rostro de Haruna, esta se sonrojaba y le sonreía agradecida.

Cerro los ojos, y se volteo al instante, que habia sido eso, el enojarse por semejante cosa, agradecido debia estale a Hiroto, ya que le estaba quitando de encima a la molesta hermana de su mayor rival, suspiro, aun asi la rabia no deasparecia-

**-¡Fudo!- **lo que le faltaba que ese niñato lo llegara a fastidiar en es preciso momento, no contesto tal vez entenderia que queria estar solo.

**-No te hagas, ya me oiste- **argullo con diversion

Volvio a suspirar y se giro para ver el verdoso cabello de su compañero **-¿que quieres Midorikawa?- **respondio molesto.

**-¡UY! Pero que humo- **cantuleo Midorikawa al ver la cara de fastido de Fudo**- si parece que estas pero que Someoca- **rio al ver los ojos irancundos de Fudo- **¡Que te sacaron de un levanton!- **

Giro los ojos **- no y tú terminaste de volver loca a tu amada Natsumi- **comento con sorna, si ese tonto creia que con sus bobos comentarios lo sacaria de onda estaba muy equivocado, sonrio gustoso al ver el desencajado rostro de Midorikawa.

**-Mph...no tienes ni una pizca de sentido del humor- **cruzo los brazos para observar a su alrededro **- parece que ya estamos todos- **murmuro distraidamente.

No respondio, la especulacion de Midorikawa, no era tan erronea, si mucho faltaban 4 o 5 más, el resto ya estaban ahí, ademas de que faltaba el culpable de que el estuviera alli, Endo y su inseparable noviecita aun no llegaban.

Derrepente las luces del campo se encendieron por completo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

**-¿Que esta pasando?- **grio Goenji buscando al responsable.

**-¿Quien anda ahí- **hablo amenazante Natsumi, segun recordaba solo habia autorizado encendiesen dos lamparas no todas.

**-¡""Hola chicos""!- **escucharon todos a lo lejos y al ver quien era se relajaron.

**-""CAPITAN""- **corearon Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Shouri al verlo desender de las gradas de la mano de Aki.

-**Que bueno que estan todos- **contesto al observar atento los asombrados rostros de sus amigos.

**-Ahora nos puedes explicar que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos - **indago al instante Kido.

**-Si capitan que es tan urgente- **pregunto ansioso Kurimatsu.

**-La verdad, chicos no se como decircelos- **volteo a ver Aki que sonreía igual que el en esos momentos.

**-Tan malo es Endo- **comento Hiroto al ver las miraditas que se hacian él y Aki.

**-¡¿No? Hiroto, no es nada malo- **pronuncio alegremente.

**-¡ENTONCES ESCUPELO YA ENDO!- **grito Someoca ofuscado.

**-Te dije que queria matarme- **le susurro a Aki ante la mirada de sicopata que su amigo le hacía.

**-¡SORPRESA!- **resonaron las voces de Touko y Tsunami hacía dos figuras que parecian tan sorprendidas como los demas en el campo.

**-¿Domon, Ichinose?-** exclamo asombrado Handa, al reaccionar y reconocerlos.

**-**Que hay chicos**- **levanto la mano para saludarlos por inercia al ver a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta.

Por su parte Ichinose también se habia quedado con la boca abierta, al ver a todos sus camaradas en el campo de Futball de la escuela Raimon como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrio como no lo habia echo hace meses y por un instante se sintio libiano.

**-¿Que pasa te como la lengua el gato?- **dijo Domon al codearlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

No contesto como Domon se imaginaba lo haría, al contrario solo logro verlo por unos segundos, para luego bajar casi corriendo por las gradas para reunirse con lo demas, esa sonrisa, llevaba meses sin versela.

**-¡Que alegria Ichinose!- **dijo Kido al estrechar su mano con la de Ichinose.

**-¡Que bueno que regresaron!- **comento feliz Kazemaru al colocar su mano sobre el hombre de Domon.

Se vieron rodeados por todos, y las señales de afecto no se hicieron esperar, entre abrazos, despeinadas, comentarios graciosos y un sin fin de gestos de aprecio los chicos le dieron la bienvenida a sus dos amigos, que hacia un tiempo ya no veian.

Poso su mirad sobre todos, buscando algo sin estar muy seguro aun de que era, pues con tanta felicidad que sentia en aquellos momentos se habia olvidado por completo de sus tormentos.

Por otro lado Domon también escudriño cuidadosamente sus alrededores esperando hallarla, más no lo logro, no estaba ahí, eso era extraño, giro su rostro en busca del de su amiga, la encontro platicando con Touko, quien parecia hacer señas con las manos a alguien, observo esperanzado que fuera ella, más la perdio al ver a un grupo de mozos ordenar una mesa con diferentes platillos y bebidas, sonrio Aki siempre tan detallista.

**-Hey chicos- **grito para llamar su atencion**-por alla- **señalo-**hay bocadillos y bebidas, para que celebremos el regreso de Ichinose y Domon- **explico Aki sonriente al ver como todos se dirigian hacia la mesa.

-**Oye Endo- **el aludido se detuvo al oir su nombre- **dime Kazemaru- **

**-Esto era lo que tú y Aki se traian entre manos desde la semana pasada, verdad?- **afirmo más que pregunta.

**-Pues... sip- **rio como niño pequeño atrapado haciendo alguna fechoria.

**-Tomen uno- **Aki y Touko animaban a todos a agarrar un vaso de refresco **- ahora brindemos por el regreso de dos grandes Amigos- **

-**¡POR ICHINOSE Y DOMON!- **gritaron todos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las piernas le temblaron y su sonrisa se borro al instante, el aire comenzo a lastimar su garganta al no permitirle continuar su camino, cerro los ojos todas las veces que estos le permitieron, sintio como un ligero sudor frio comenzaba a recorrer sus frente, todos y cualquier sentimiento habidos y por haber se acumilaron en su pecho, lo sujeto con premura al detenerse para contemplar la vision más añorada y la vez la más escalofriante de su vida.

Frente a ella, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos se hallaba Ichinose Kazuya, con aquel resplandor tan unico en él, su sonrisa aperlada y sus achocolatados ojos, se habia preguntado tantas veces como seria volver a verlo, a escuchar su risa, a deleitarse con su fragancia, a vagar por aquellas orbes cafes, a admirarlo a la distancia como siempre habia echo, y ahí fue donde sus cavilaciones terminaron sintiendose desfallecer, el corazon le golpeteo al recordar las palabras, la indiferencia, los continuos rechazos de aquel ser tan amado.

Suvio una de sus manos a su rostro y lo sintio humedo, las lagrimas brotaban como en un manantial el agua, quizo huir, correr al ricon más oscuro y esconderse para que la radiante luz que emanaba de él no la tocase, todo lo que el representaba le quemaba, como la llama más ardiente del universo a un miserable asteroide.

El palido rostro de Rika lo asusto, por más que la llamaba no reaccionaba, habia soltado las bosas para quedarse parada llorando con los ojos carentes de vida, por un instante penso en gritar para llamar a los demas y que lo ayudasen, sin embargo hubo algo en la estoíca figura de Rika que llamo su atención, los dilatados ojos de su amiga observaban a alguien, puesto que el reflejo de este se podia apreciar claramente en al pupilas de ella.

Dirgio su vista hacia ese alguien, y lo encontro sonriente brindando de alegria con sus demas compañeros, la ira lo invadio haciendo puño las manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, era él, la cruz de Rika, el culpable de que su amada sufriese tanto, comenzo a temblar con furia, deseaba molerlo a golpes, para borrarlo asi de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra.

Más los debiles sollozos de Rika lo despertaron de aquel transce en que su mente se perdio, maldijo por lo bajo, como se ponia a pensar tantas estupideces estando Rika como estaba, se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, impidiendole con ello que siguiese viendo a ese tipo, que sin conocerlo ya lo odiaba, sujeto su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, junto su frente con la de ella y comenzo hablarle.

**-**_**Rika**_**- **susurro- _**Rika escuchame**_**- **llamo-_**por favor se que**_**- **se detuvo para observar como esta habia cerrado los ojos- _**se que te duele..., se que te esta quemando, pero debe ser fuerte- **_un suave sollozo se escapo de sus labios, gracias a Dios que aun no habian bajado al campo, si no ya los hubieran oido- _**Eres fuerte, por eso superaste lo sucedido- **_limpio los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas**-**_**No permitas que su presencia te desarme, te será dificil en un principio, pero para eso estoy aqui, yo sere tu sosten, la columna que impedira que caigas, la pared que te protegera, apoyate en mi, dejame ser tú protector- **_acariciaba delicadamente su rostro.

Dentro de su mente las palabras de Usui resonaron, se sentia indefensa, pero el tenia razon, ya habia llegado la hora de que ella superara todo aquello de una vez por todas, Ichinose no era el culpable, el solo habia sido objeto de su loca pasion, por lo tanto ella era la unica responsable de lo sucedido, sintio que una extraña fuerza emanaba de su ser, la reconocio, era el coraje que alguna vez Usui le habia dado para salir avante ante todo, pestaño unas cuantas veces antes de enfocar su mirada en las profundas orbes celestes de su amigo, podia confiar en él, ya antes lo habia logrado con su ayuda, ahora no tenia que ser diferente.

Puso sus manos sobre las de su amigo y le sonrio debilmente, aquello significo un más que "Gracias" para Usui, al fin habia reconocido que Rika ya no solo le gustaba, esta completamente enamorado de ella, sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para admitirlo, pero asi era, ademas de saber que Rika no lo amaba y tal vez no lo amaria, no por ello se apartaria, ni muchos menos la dejaria sola al contrario, iba esfozarse por que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, haria que olvidara a ese imbecil.

**-Como te sientes- **pregunto al despegar su frente de la de Rika.

**-Mejor- **aparto sus manos de la de Usui.

**-¿Quieres que nos vallamos?- **sugirio al deslizar una de su manos sobre la mejilla de la peliazul.

**-...No- **contesto con tranquilidad- **tengo que darle la bienvenida a mis amigos- **sus ojos habian vuelto a tener el resplandor de siempre.

Ya habia comprendido el porque no le avisaron a ella, no la querian ahí, acaso no lo entendia **-Rika, hablas en serio- **

**-SI- **pronuncio al limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas restantes y pasar a su lado rumbo a las gradas del campo.

**-Son mis amigos- **bajo la primera grada y se paro en ella**- además ya no quiero seguir huyendo de la verdad, respetare sus sentimientos, esta vez enfrentare lo que venga con la frente en alto, segura al saber que tu estaras ahí para apoyarme- **

La vio desender a paso seguro hacia el grupo que celebraba en medio del campo, se paso la mano por el rostro, luego de escucharla decir eso, no supo como rebatirla, suspiro, sin duda alguna, Rika comenzaba a ser la persona de la que tanto habia oido hablar...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Q..ue ri..co e..st..a es...to!- **hablo Kurimatsu con la boca llena de bolitas de pulpo.

**-¡El Ramen no se queda atras- **dijo Kabeyama al sober de un solo golpe los fideos que contenia el tazon.

**-Todos estan felices- **comento Kazemaru al observar a sus compañeros.

**-Ni que lo digas- **respondio Endo al morder un Sandwich, junto a él se encontraban, Ichinose y Domon degustando otros platillos.

Contemplo con agrado el rostro de todos sus amigos, para corroborar el comentario de Kazemaru, él estaba tan contento como ellos, sonrio al ver lo que hacian cada uno, Aki limpiaba los cachetes de su Novio, como Kido y Goenji eviutaban que Toramaru realizara una competencia de comida con Midorikawa, e iba continuar viendo cuando una voz rompio su burbuja..

-** Domon, Ichinose Bienvenidos...**

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**¡OH MY GOD! ICHINOSE Y RIKA AL FIN FRENTE A FRENTE, QUE VA PASAR, ESO NI YO LO SE (JI JI JI BUENO SI LO SE PERO NO ES BUENO DAR ADELANTOS), EL CAPI VOLVIO A ESTAR ALGO LARGO, PERO COMO PODRAN VER TRATO DE MANEJAR A UNA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES, Y AUNQUE ALGUNOS AVARCAN MAS TEXTO QUE OTROS, YA LES LLEGARA EL TURNO A LOS OTROS.**

**QUE LES PARECIO LA FIESTA, Y LA METIDA DE PATA QUE COMETIERON AKI Y ENDO EN NO DECIRLE NADA A RIKA, A VECES OCULTAR LAS COSAS NO TRAE NADA BUENO, PASANDO A OTRO PUNTO HAY NUEVAS PAREJAS Y UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO ESPERO SU COMENTARIO.**

**"DETALLES CURIOSOS"**

**Y AQUI LES VAN MIS ANECDOTAS O CHISTE QUE ME IMPIRARON PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPI**

***Primer curiosidad**

**Saben pase casi toda una noche buscando la diferencia de horas entre Estados Unidos y Japon, segun encontre, son 15 horas, Wow me dije cuando lo supe, el echo que aun asi no se si hice los calculos bien ... _**

***Segunda curiosidad**

**Que les parecio lo del club, la verdad es que a muchos adolecentes a esa edad le sucede algo, asi por eso decidi que ese grupito apareciera en el fic, y el nombre es lo curioso, esta semana hubo limpieza general en mi casa (ya se imaginan) el caso es que en el estante de libros de mi padre encontre mpas de 50 discos de acetato del Rock mas pesado, osea The beatles, the Rolling stone, the cream, th e purpul deep y muchos más que bueno se encuentran, pero yo ya escucho en mi celular o en mi Ipod, el punto es que hubo un disco que llami atencion su nombre " El club de lo corazones rotos del Sargento Pimenton", en cuanto lo vi supe que tenia que hacer con el...**

***Tercer curiosidad**

**Por que nacio ese triangulo, bueno una amiga mia, tan loca como mua, me envio algunas imagnes entre HirotoxHaruna y FudoxHaruna, hubieron dos que me dejaron babiando, una en que Haruan esta entre la pared y Fudo, quien esta a escasos centimentros de ella con el deseo a flor de piel, ¡CANDENTE! (como decia la mascara), luego Hiroto en esta la pobre de Haruna le estaba entregando un pachon con agua y la toalla y el muy condenado sin camisa (Mhm...suspiro) y en vez de tomar lo que le estaban dando, que le planta tremendo beso a Haruna pobrecita TTTTTT_TTTTTT (la envidio...)**

***Cuarta Curiosidad**

**Como ven Usui me salio cantante, quize darle al fic un poco de realismo y para eso debo enfocar los pasatiempos de todos, ademas del futball, por eso es que hice cantante a Usui (algo mas con lo que va tener que luchar mi querido Ichinose) el punto es la cancion que le coloque es 15 STEPS de Radiohead, esa fue la que me inspiro a escribir las primeras lineas del fic, que raro no creen...**

**Y aque termina mi seccion hasta la otra chao**

**Espero el capi les haiga gustado, ya saben cualquier duda pueden decirme, soy toda oidos, por otra parte, no crean que me olvide de la bolsita de Rika y la supuesta hemorragia nasal de Usui al verla vestida con ese... cof cof cof, la cosa es que esto seguira siendo un misterio hasta que lleguemos a los 15 reviws, es una cifra pequiñita asi que si gustan colaborar con ella, con mucho gusto yo lo hago, ji ji ji ji, no tarden que tambien a mi me pican las manos por escribirlo.**

**Hasta el proximo capi chao...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Loooooooooo siento mucho, perdon por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que estoy hasta la coronilla de deberes y trabajo, por lo que me ha costado un monton poder sentarme a escribir en mi compu, pues in más palabras que un disculpen las dejo leer el capi disfrutenlo..._

_INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCE, SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLOS, INCLUYENDO LAS CANCIONES._

CAPITULO IV

**¿...LOVE...?**

_**PODRAN CORTAR TODAS LAS FLORES**_

_**PERO NO PODRAN DETENER LA**_

_**PRIMAVERA**_

_PABLO NERUDA_

Suspiro, era la tercera vez que lo hacia, llevaba más de una hora en la misma posicion, su fatigado cuerpo le pedia a gritos que secansace, más su mente se negaba a ello, sentado en una silla de madera frente a la ventana del cuarto en donde se hospedaria durante esos dos meses, observaba el estrellado cielo de Japon, no es que fuese diferente al de Estado Unidos, simplemente las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad esa noche.

Se removio intranquilo, contemplar el cielo se habia vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ademas de que parecia ser lo unico que lo tranquilizaba, luego de algun enojo, sin embargo hoy ni esos estaba ayudando, masajeo su frente, no estaba malhumorado, todo lo contrario estaba contento y a la vez desconcertado.

Sonrio al ver como un pequeño as de luz atravezo el firmamento, casi tan magicamente como el momento en que sus ojos la vieron en aquel instante...

**POV´S ICHINOSE**

_**-Bienvenidos Domon, Ichinose-**_

Recuerdo que gire al momento de reconocer la dulce voz que me saludaba, y se detuvo el tiempo al hacerlo, un mar de emociones me inundo, antes la habia considerado una niña bonita, pero frente a mi ya no se hallaba esa niña de hace dos años, ahora veia anonanado la singular belleza de su piel morena en contraste con su larga y sedosa cabellera azul de la cual algunos mechones jugueteaban por su rostro, provocandome el deseo de apartarlos para asi poder admirar con total plenitud el prisma de sus ojos azul profundo que irradiavan m´'as luz que los mismos refelectores que nos alumbraban, sus aterciopelados labios me hipnotizaron por un momento, en el que me debati que tan suaves serian, y no puede evitr recorrerla de pies a cabez, su esbelta figura causo en mi sensaciones desconocidas; no habia duda alguna, ya no era una niña.

Quize caminar hacia ella, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no me obedecia, luego vi como Domon se acercaba y la abrazaba, ella correspondio feliz, se vieron a los ojos con enormes sonrisas acompañadas de palabras que no logre entender, pues en aquel momento cai en cuenta en que me habia paralizado contemplandola.

Aquella noche, mi unico interes fue ella, sus gestos, su risa, sus brillantes orbes, su ser completo, no es que antes no hubiese visto chicas bonitas, pero ninguna me impacto, como ella, era cierto que yo ya la conocia, sin embargosenti como si fuera la primera vez que la veia.

Me senti tonto hasta que reconoci que no la estaba viendo como a mi amiga sino como a una chica, estudiando todo de ella, pero sin atreverme a más que a regresar el saludo, por que también recorde mi comportamiento para con ella meses atras.

No podia actuar como Domon, simplemente eso parecia ser irracional, tampoco pretendia disculparme en ese preciso momento frente a todos, asi que aquella noche me mantuve distante, pensando cuando la niña latosa y saltarina habia cambiando a una chica delicada con gracia, puede notar en un principio que algunos parecian asustados por su presencia, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, debio ser por que sabian lo ocurriod entre nosotros, al igual que yo esperaban a que Rika me saltara encima y me reclamara por todo.

Sucedio todo lo contrario, en cuanto nos saludo se alejo a conversar con Touko y Aki, quienes se disculpaban con ella por algo, luego Endo se acerco a mi a presentarme a un nuevo integrante del equipo, en aquel momento no le preste mucha atencion debido a que mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas, con decir que al dia siguiente cuando lo vi en la cancha de futball, tube que preguntar quien era.

Su mirada estaba cargada de tantos sentimientos cuando noto mi presencia, que me hizo pensar que le debia algo, lo que suena gracioso por que a penas era la segunda vez que lo veía y fue ahí cuando mi atención comenzo a centrarse también en él, Rika acababa de llegar al campo, sonriente saludando a todos, por unos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron y quice sonreirle, tal vez ese seria el primer paso para poder hablar con ella, pero la voz de ese chico nos interrumpio, con un desagrado que me costo entender, observe lo que sucedio luego, Rika corrio a su encuentro, regocijante lo abrazo susurandole algo al oido.

Sin duda una accion unica de Rika, no habia de que sorprenderse considere con molestia, hasta que mi mente me saco en cara algo, si bien Rika era asi desde que la conocia, solo habia sido asi con una persona, "conmigo", nunca la vi comportarse con nadie más así, caí en cuenta que aquel chico era más que un compañero para ella.

Durante todo el partido que jugamos como entrenamiento, no pude apartar mis ojos de ellos, se comunicaban por medio de miradas, pases entre ellos eran frecuentes, sus sincronia era perfecta, ni hablar de sus tiros, senti como una extraña frustrasion comenzaba a embargarme, al ver como se entendian también, recorde su mirada cargada de sentimientos, que si bien en aquel momento no entendi, ahora correspondia con intensidad, sin estar seguro aun muy bien el porque.

Mis animos se esfumaron al terminar el partido, po lo que me hallaba malhumorado, hasta el momento ninguno lo habia notado, bueno a escepcion de Domon, quien con miradas me preguntaba que pasaba, ni yo mismo lo sabia, de lo que si estaba seguro era que ese tal Usui me desagradaba y mucho. Ya en los vestidores trate de relajarme, pues no queria que notaran mi humor, sin embargo una platica llamo mi atencion.

Kurimatsu y Matsuno se encontraban entretenidos charlando con Kogure sobre un club, la verdad que ese punto no fue el que acaparo mi atencion, sino lo que comentaron luego, hablaban de Rika y su nuevo amigo "Usui" de lo bien que andaban las cosas entre ellos, asgurando que pronto tendrían una pareja más entre ellos.

Las palabras de los chicos voltearon mi mundo, luego no supe como llegue a sentarme en una banca frente al pequeño campo bajo el puente y junto al rio que soliamos usar antes para entrenar, aquellos días en donde el futball lo era todo para nosotros, tenia un revoltijo de sentimientos.

Suspire cansado de tratar de resolver el rompecabezas que se habia vuelto mi mente para esos instantes, imagenes de RIka junto a mi revoloteaban por mi cabeza a la vez de que contemplaba las de ese día, buscando el po que de mi enojo, no habia ndad e malo en que lla tuviera un nueva "amigo" y que este recibiera atenciones especiales de parte de ella, en esos estaba de acuerdo, lo que no me agradaba era que tales expresiones de aprecio habian sido para mi antes, segun ella en desmostracion de su amor por mi, lo que significaba que ese chico era más que un amigo.

Mis conclusiones me causaron una ira desagarradora, nunca antes habia tenido ganas de golpear a nadie, pero estaba seguro que si me topaba con ese "Usui" en aquel momento no dudaria en estamparle mi puño en la cara.

Un reflejo del sol proveniente del rio choco contra mi rostro, observe el ciel calculando que más o menos serian las dos de la tarde, me levante más cansado que antes, el meditar durante tanto tiempo agoto mis energias, emprendi el regreso a casa de Endo, donde Domon y yo nos quedaremos todas la vacaciones, el trayecto a est no fue muy diferente a mi estadia en auella banca, mi mente continuaba torturandome con lo descubierto, y para colmo culpandome de ello, pues i no hubiera actuado con Rika como lo hice, en esto momento el centro de su atencion seria yo.

Sonreí, acaso deseaba ser nuevamente el muñeco favorito de Rika, por que se supone que asi mie sentia con sus atenciones, ahi comenzo mi desconcierto, comprendi entonces el por que de mi frustración durante todos estos mese, no podia seguir negandome a lo que ya era más que obvio, como habia sido tan ciego, tan estupido al no admitir mis sentimientos.

Es que necesitaba más pruebas para lo evidente, me gusta, Rika me gusta, hace cuanto probablemente desde el momento en que la conoci y mis reacciones hacia ella siempre eran esquivas, por el simple echo de no saber como expresar lo que sentia por ella, "_**miedo" **_fue lo que senti al saber de su secuestro, _**"frustracion"**_ al no ser yo el que la salvara, _**"enojo"**_ al comprender que no era capaza de protegerla, _**" lastima"**_ en ella me respalde para alejarla de mi, más claro no podia ser.

Cuanto tiempo estube parado en medio de aquel callejon reflexionando lo imbecil que fui, no se, aquel dia la nocion del tiempo se perdio para mi no cabia duda, derrepente una sensacion de tranquilidad se apodero de mi cuerpo, el admitir aquello acaba de quitarme un peso de encima.

Como fué capaz de negarme la verdad por tanto tiempo, entonces las plabras de mi amigo resonaron en mi cabeza "_Que tú no estas así por nada" _, en efecto mi corazon luchaba por hacerle enterder a mi mente su sentir, _"tú enojo, tu desesperación y sobre todo tu confusión, empezaron cuando decidiste alejarte de ella" _, claro si lo que esta haciendo iba contra lo que queria, _"date cuenta, desde que dejaste de hablarle tu vida se a vuelto un martirio, aceptalo"_, siendo eso lo mas dificil, pues segun yo estaba haciendo lo correcto, protegiendola de mi, y de mi incapacidad.

Pues en aquel momento lo que más tenia era el no poder protegerla, que por mi impedimento, ella se viera en peligro, mi reaccion cobarde ante esa situación, era la causante de todo lo que me estaba pasando, en ningun momento pense que ella fuera la culpable, pero tuve que mentirme para lograr sobrevivir, asi fue como todo se escapode mis manos, perdi el control de mi mismo.

El resto del día me lo pase encerrado en mi cuarto, reflexionando, analizando, recordando y recapacitando sobre mis acciones, unas veces culpandome otras defendiendo mi actuar, ni Domon, ni Endo se atrevieron a interrumpirme, creo que supusieron que necesitaba estar solo, puesto que ya habia dado el primer paso admitiendo que RIka me gustaba, aun asi faltaba decifrar el por que de mi ferviente proteccion para con ella, ya que nates me habina gustado otras chicas, pero con ninguna habia nacido tal sentimiento protector, lo que significaba que lo mio iba más alla del simple gusto.

Ese noche me dormi admirando las estrellas, soñe solo con una, "Rika", los dos dias siguientes no fueron distintos del otro, pero al tercer la colera me invadio al extremo, verlos juntos, el saber que su mirada, su sonrisa y cualquier detalle iban para él, aunque ya comprendia el por que de mi frustracion, aun no lograba explicar mi enojo, aceptar que Rika me gustaba no significaba que me pertenecia, por lo tanto ese enojo posesivo seguia volviendome loco.

Me aleje de todos como lo otros dias, me sentia bastante confundido todavia para poder encarar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio por parte de mis amigos, estando seguro de que ya habian notado mi rara actitud. Camine sin rumbo fijo por las calles del centro y sin darme cuenta me tope con Tobitaka, aunque nos habiamos conocido en el campeonato FFI, sin tener oportunidad de conversar mucho, se volvio un buen amigo con el pasar del tiempo.

Quice evadirlo, pero ya era tarde, asi que continue, esperando que siguiera de largo luego de un corto saludo, pues iba acompañado, pero para mi suerte no fue así.

**-Ichinose- **pronuncio al parase frente a mi.

**-Hola Tobitaka- **respondi cabizbajo, tratando de evitar con ello una conversación.

**-Andas solo- **cuestiono

**-Si, se me dio por recorrer el centro- **no supe como conteste con tanta naturalidad

**-¿Estas bien?- **la pregunta me sorprendio, levante mi rostro para ver a la persona que la hizo, si bien me la presentaron a ella el mismo día que a Usui, al contrario del segundo, que olvide, a ella la recordaba muy bien, me simpatizo su forma de ser a la vez que me causo admiracion, pues ella realmente tenia un impedimento y aun asi, me habia contado que nunca se dejo vencer por el, a diferencia de mi.

**-¡Ana! lo siento no haberte saludado, no te habia visto- **realmente estaba perdiendome otra vez.

**-Pierde cuidado- **contesto restandole importancia

**-Y ustedes ¿paseando?- ** no tuve otra opcion más que ser cordial y preguntarles que hacian.

Tobitaka volteo a ver fugazmente a Ana, quien sonrio con complicidad ante la accion de su compañero, por un instante me parecio absurdo su comportamiento, si a leguas se notaba que se gustaban, cual era el misterio.

**-Algo así- **la respuesta de Ana provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de Tobitaka al momento, si bien era cierto que Ana estaba ciega, sus aptitudes decian lo contrario, pues parecia poder ver a la perfeccion el efecto que sus palabras causaban sobre otros, lo que sin lugar a dudas disfrutaba.

**-Que bien- **fue todo lo que pde decir, pues mi pregunta habia sido por simple cordialidad, lo cual supuse habian malinterpretado.

Los ojos de Tobitaka se ensancharon a más no poder y la sonrisa de Ana se volvieron carcajadas, si condere que mi primer dia en Inazuma habia sido un desastre, el tercero prometia ser peor, como llegamos a un cafe luego de aquel avergonzante momento no lo se, "_Ana suele ser muy persuasiva"_ comento Tobitaka unos segundos despues de verla atravesar la puerta del baño de niñas, los dos sentados en una mesa escondida mientras tratabamos de olvidar la terrible conversación de hace algunos minutos, seguro que para cualquiera eramos más que pateticos.

**-Ahora si me diras que hacias vagando solo por las calles- **pregunto aun sin voltearme a ver mientras tomaba un poco de su cafe.

**-Caminaba- **no mentia, caminar fue lo que se me ocurrio hacer al no soportar más tiempo el seguir viendo a la chica que recien habia descubierto me gustaba con otro, sin contrar la molestia que me causaba el no saber por que de mi posesividad sobre alguien que tan solo me gustaba.

Eleve mis ojos hasta los de Tobitaka, quien era unos cuantos centimentros más alto que yo, más al estar sentados, el peso de mis hombros hizo que me encorbara, proyectandome a un Tobitaka mucho más alto, note que mi respuesta no le era miy convincente, aunque si de algo podia estar seguo es de que no me seguiria interrogando, Tobitaka no es así, gusta respetar las desiciones y acciones de los demas, por lo tanto no me cuestionaria más.

Suspire al cruzar mis brazos sobre la mesa, inspeccione el sitio para entretenerme, ya me habia resignado a que tal vez pasaria el resto del día en compañia de Tobitaka y Ana, hasta que mi vista se poso con Ana saliendo del baño y topandose con un chico un poco más alto que ella, el cual se disculpo fervorosamente por lo ocurrido, para luego enrojecer a más no poder por la calida sonrisa con que Ana le decia que no se preocupara, todo aquello llamo mi atencion, por una sola cosa, volte a ver a mi amigo, y busque en él algun indicio de enojo, pues si no me equivocaba a Tobitaka le gustaba Ana, lo que significa que se enojaria por que otro se le acercara lo mismo que me pasaba a mi con Rika.

Lo que vi me dejo paralizado, al contrario de mis reacciones, mi compañero parecia divertido con la situacion, hasta lo vi embozar una media sonrisa, es que acaso no le gustaba, me habría equivocado, sin saber por que no pude apartar mis ojos del rostro Tobitaka, realmente tenia que encontrar algun indicio de celos, necesitaba encontrarlo, por que sino, no sabría explicar los míos.

Es seguro que leugo de algunos segundos en que te quedes ido viendo a alguien, este se dara cuenta, bueno eso sucedio en mi caso, quedamos frente a frente, lo vi parpadear, algunas veces, extrañado por ser el centro de mi atención, reclino un poco su rostro y volteo a ver atras, como asegurandose, luego se giro y me pregunto.

**-¿Que pasa, tengo algo en la cara?- **dijo señalandose a si mismo.

**-¿Por que no te enojas?- **si bien esa pregunta habia estado resonando en mi cabeza, nunca pense estar tan desconectado de mi cordura para pronunciarla.

**-¡¿AHHH?- **fue todo lo que Tobitaka atino a decirme

En ese preciso momento llego Ana a la mesa, en un principio el alivio de vernos interrumpidos fue grande, sin embargo al escuchar como Ana preguntaba a Tobitakapor ese "AH", supe que no podria escapar bien librado.

**-Dime por que ese "AH"- **interrogo al sentarse al fondo, luego de que Tobitaka la dejase pasar

Por una fraccion de segundo, Tobitaka no supo contestarle, luego le dijo**-por una pregunta, que no entendi- **finalizo al sentarse y buscar mis ojos.

**-¡Pregunta!- **repitioAna **-¿y cual es?- **pregunto con inocencia

El silencio que nos invadio luego de las palabras de Ana fue bastante pesado, al extremo de poder escuchar los freneticos golpeteos de mi corazón, mi pregunta sobre pasaba la linea de lo comprensible, puesto que no tenia ningun sentido, despues de todo no habiamos cruzado palabra alguna entre nosotros por un rato, sin duda alguna ya no era el unico que estaba considerandome loco.

**-¿Que? no quieren contarme- **dijo Ana al tomar su té.

No sabia que hacer, dejar que Tobitaka se le dijera no significabaque ellos adivinacen sobre mis sentimientos, por otra parte, podia llegar a exponer los de ellos, lo cual no me parecia muy correcto.

Observe como Tobitaka suspiro resignado- **Ichinose acaba de preguntarme- **callo por unos segundos, como asegurandose de que podi continuar, por mi parte solo pude estrujar las mangas de mi polera- **"¿Por que no me enojo?"**- completo desconcertado.

**-¿Por que no te enojas?- **susurro Ana, analizando la pregunta**-¿por que tendría que enojarse Ichinose?- **dijo lego de razonarlo.

Los labios se me secaron y la vista se me nublo, realmente se lo habia dicho, y para variarar ella habia echo una pregunta con mucho mas sentido, no sabia que hacer mucho menos que decir, agache la cabeza lo suficiente para esconder mis ojos, por que apesar de que Ana no veía,podia sentri una penetrante atencion por parte de ella en mi.

Suspire, que podia decirle, comence a sudar frio, puesto que aguardaban en silencio mi respuesta, pero como si de un rayo se tratara una idea ilumino mi cabeza, que tal si ellos podian ayudarme con mis dudas, resolver la incognita que envolvia mi sentir por Rika, no pude evitar sonrojarme, me arme de valor elevando otra vez mi rostro, busque los de ellos mientras unia mis manos frente a mi taza de cafe, reflexione por ultima vez mi desicion, no me quedaba nada más que intentarlo.

Resople**- lo hice, creyendo que estaria enojado por verte sonreirle a otro chico- ** me detuve por unos segundos para regularizar mi respiracion, aquello que decia simplemente lo hacia por desesperacion, siendo otro el caso ni loco lo haría**-pero me sorprendio su actitud relajada, por eso solte la pregunta, sin pensar-** dirigi mi vista hacia el sonrojado, desorvitado, asorado y nervioso Tobitaka, que no lograba cerrar la boca de la impresion que le causaron mis palabras.

Por un momento logre divisar un leve sonrojo en la blanca tez de Ana, aunque fue tan fugaz como una estrella, dado que al instante sonrio, no supe si por complaciencia o burla, y con suaves movimientos deposito su taza de té sobre la mesa, comenzando a trazar con los dedos la base de esta, estudie cada uno de sus movientos, algo me decia que mis palabras también la habían impactado a tal grado de no saber que decir.

**-¿Que te hace pensar que Tobitaka se enojaria por eso?- **bien me apresure al pensar que la habia dejado callada, al contrario, se habia quedado en silencio para pensar en su siguiente pregunta, algo con lo que ya contaba haria.

Para mi siguiente declaracion decidi evitar la mirada de mi amigo, lo que diria seria algo penoso para ambos po lo tanto me centre en Ana **-desde que te conoci, pude darme cuente que- **lo pense por un segundo, en el cual adverti nuevamente que era mi unica opción**-tú le gustas a Tobitaka, por eso crei que se enojaria- **lo habia dicho, realmente esperaba lograr aclarar mis sentimentos con ello, sino el gran esfuezo que estaba haciendo seria en vano, ni hablar de la verguenza de mis amigos.

La vi recostarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento y pasar sus manos sobre su cabellera rubia, claro reflejo de su nerviosismo, por otra parte Tobitaka se quedo mirandonos como un espectador que se le ha prohibido hablar, realmente me apenaba hacerles pasar tan dificil situacion, pero necesitaba de su ayuda, la cual solo lograria comparando mis sentimientos con los suyos.

**-¿Por que piensas que Tobitaka y yo nos gustamos?-** estruje mis manos al escuchar sus palabras, no era lo que pensa que me diria, pues en mi mente habia llegado a la conclusion, que al decirles aquello, alguno de los dos confesaria, su sentri por el otro, "_TONTO"_ no , pero eso considere en aquel momento.

Que responder a algo tan imprevisto como eso, más cuando ante mis ojos, los dos parecian estar años luz de mi, como dos padres que con mucha comprension y cariño tratan de explicarle algo importante a su pequeño hijo, sin lugar a dudas la situacion cambio sin que pudiera evitarlo, observe a ambos tan serenos, todo lo contrario a hace algunos minutos atras, que me sobresalte, que era lo que ellos sabian que para mi era desconocido.

**-Aun no lo comprendes Ichinose- **pronuncio suavemente al acercarse otra vez a la mesa y tomar su té **-Tobi y yo, ya pasamos esa etapa, entre nosotros lo que hay es cariño, respeto y confianza, en resumen nos queremos, la epoca en que nos sulfurabamos de celos el uno por el otro ya paso, y cre recordar que no fue por que nos gustaramos, más bien fue cuando nos dimos cuentra de lo que sentiamos -**finalizo pensativa.

**-Lo que Ana quiere decir, es que fue cuando me enamore de ella- **si un balde de agua fria me hubiese congelado la sangre como lo hicieron en aquel instante las palabras de Tobitaka, ya estuviera enfermo de pulmonia, asi de simple me habia expresado su sentir por Ana, quien sujeto su mano, ayudandolo con ello a controlarse, pues si bien me lo confeso, no dejaba de notarse el enojo que le causaba mi intromision en asuntos tan intimos como esos.

**-Nos enamoramos- **corrigio Ana**- por lo que, ya no existen más celos entre nosotros- **no sabia ni que pensar, la cabeza me dio vueltas con preguntas, "_¿Como era posible enarmorarse con tan poco tiempo de conocerse?", "y si eso era cierto entonces que sentia yo por Rika que llevaba más tiempo de conocerla"._

**-¿Confundido?- **pregunto Ana.

A lo que afirme silenciosamente, más que confundido, nuevamente volvia a sentir frustracion **-mira Ichinose- **me llamo pascientemente **-se que estas cosas a veces tomas algo de tiempo para que se den- **me lo decia a mi, que llevaba casi tres años de conocer a Rika, y hasta ahora me dabe cuenta cuanto me gustaba, sin dejar de lado que también podia ser que hasta ahora lo admitiera, que revoltijo**- pero ten encuentra que siempre existe el amor a primera vista- **que si existia, pues claro que si, ellos eran la prueba viviente de eso, segun lo dicho antes.

**-Ahora que lo sabes - **dijo Tobitaka reclamando atencion**-se puede saber el por que de tú interes- **la mirada de reproche de mi amigo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, habia cabado mi propia tumba, al hacer que me confesaran sus sentimientos no midiendo hasta donde me llevarian las consecuencias de ello.

Y así, sin pensar lo mucho más, también comenze a narrales lo sucedido durante aquellos meses, sobre mi verdadera intencion al venir a Japon y por ultimo los sentimientos descubiertos conta solo tres diás de verla, en ningun momento me interrumpieron y lo que al principio parecia la confesion de alguien condenado a muerte, cambio poco a poco un agradable desahogo, brindandome la seguridad que necesitaba y la calma que mi alma reclamaba.

Cuando termine observe por unos segundos la soleada tarde de verano que nos bañaba con su agradable resplandor, senti una vez más aquella sensacion de liberació, como si hubiese sido liberado de la enorme carga que llevaba en mis hombros, y sintiendome el unico ser humano sobre la tierra respire tan profundo, con el deseo de recobrar la paz perdida.

**-Ya veo- **comento luego de mi silencio- **es por eso que has salido corriendo luego de practicas- **Tobitaka me observo por un momento despues se sus palabras.

**-No crees que ya es momento de enfrentar la realidad Ichinose- **hablo Ana totalmente molesta**-¡BASTA! de comportarte como un niño, que ya no lo eres- **empuño las manos**-Deberia darte verguenza, no conocerte ni un poquieto- **tenia razon en eso**-A ti ya no te gusta Rika- **me confundio por un segundo, ¿como que ya no me gustaba Rika? y entoces ¿?**- ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA- **la aseveracion me asusto por un instante, más hizo que el rompecabezas dentro de mi mente comenzara a encajar con total perfeccion, eso explicaba muchas cosas y desechaba otras.

Derrepente mi mundo regressaba a su estado original, y mi mente con ello volvia por fin a estar de acuerdo con mi corazon, todo tenia sentido al fin,_mi comportamiento, su nueva imagen, mi voluble caracter, sus amistosas palabras, mis celos, su distanciamiento, mi miedo y el suyo, _estaba seguro que no habia palabra en el mundo que puediera describir a la perfeccion mi insensates al no saber apreciar su amor en el momento indicado. y fue así como en tres días supe algo que por tanto tiempo me negue a creer...

_**¡QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE RIKA!**_

FIN POV´S Ichinose

La brisa del amanecer se colo por la venta jugando con las hebras de su castaña cabellera, recordar los sucesos de esos tres dias habian sosegado su intranquilidad, ahora que reconocia sus sentimientos, la confusion habia desaparecido totalmente de sus ser al igual que la frustracion y el odio, ya ninguno de ellos lo atormentaban, logrando por fin perdonarse a si mismo por todo lo ocurrido.

Inhalo satisfecho de haber podido poner todo nuevamente en su lugar, si le habia tomado tiempo, pero lo habia logrado, tan solo rogaba a Dios que no fuese demasiado tarde, despues de todo , no estaria Rika en todo su derecho de mandarlo al diablo.

Meneo con rapidez su cabeza, para despejarla de tan malos pensamientos, bostezo con parsimonia y estiro sus brazos todo lo que pudo hasta topar con unos alambres que se hallaban colgados sobre una rendija, al observarlos supo lo que eran, los auriculares del Ipod que Domon le habia prestado, recomendandole al verlo tan ojeroso _"Tal vez te ayude un poco de musica, ya sabes es relajante"._

Se los coloco al recostarse, tal vez er ironico que lo hiciera a las 5:30 de la mañana, no podira dormir ni tres horas, pues la practica comenzaba a la ocho, pero "algo era algo", se dijo al cerrar los ojos y encendiendo el Ipod.

_**Sum Gyo Watdon Naaye**_

_yo te dare _

_**Suju Bun Maun Modu Nege Julge**_

_los sentimientos que recelosamente he guardado_

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Oh Siii..._

_**Chagaun Naral Umji Ginun Noye Misso**_

_Tu belleza movio la frialdad de mi corazón_

_**Dad so Ittdon Naaye...**_

_Yo te abrire..._

_**Odu-un Maun Modu Nege Jolge**_

_Los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser_

_**Jidagan Noge Uymirul Jun Noye Sarang**_

_Tu amor me dio una nueva vision de este mundo_

Pauso la musica al reconocer la cancion, no sabia si reirse o simplemente apagar el aparato, no podia creer que Domon escuchara esas canciones, en verdad el amor nos vuelve locos se pregunto, observo a travez de la pantalla el nombre de la cancion "SHE IS", asi que asi se llamaba, la habia escuchado tantas veces, más nunca la habia oido realmente, lo unico que sabia era que las chicas estaban locas por esta cancion, recordo que Domon le comento fascinado que una de las funciones de su reproductor de musica era traducir la letra de las canciones, por alguna extraña razon queri saber que decia, tal vez asi comprenderia que hacia su amigo oyendola, pulso play nuevamente...

_**Chauman Al Su Obdon**_

_No lo senti en el principio_

_**Nomane Han Giga Nukkyo Jyo**_

_Pero ahora puedo sentir tu presencia_

_**Shy Gan-i...**_

_A cada paso_

_**Hurul Surong**_

_Estoy cambiando_

_**Nanun By Nago... By Nane**_

_Cada vez más... y más _

Se identifico al instante con la cancion, cada estrofa parecia ser lo que su corazon deseaba susurrarle a Rika, todos esos sentimientos eran lo que envolvian su mente...

_**On Ne Sesang Gadug Gytchul Nerigo **_

_Oh este mundo brilla bajo la claridad de tu luz_

_**She Is The Girl...**_

_Ella es la chica..._

_**Wooo...**_

_Wooo..._

_**She I s The One**_

_Ella es la unica_

_**Modun Gon Noroyne Byone, Unmo**_

_Todo... alrededo cambia, si estas tú_

_**Sum Gy Watdon Naaye**_

_Yo te dare..._

_**Suju Bun Maun Modu Nege Julge**_

_Los sentimientos que recelosamente he guardado_

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Oh siii..._

_**Chagaun Narul Umji Ginun Noye Miso**_

_Tu belleza movio la frialdad de mi corazón_

No pudo seguir recostado, se levanto como resorte, es que no era el unico en el mundo en habel cometido semejante error, o era una broma del destino, el hacerlo oir sus palabras en boca de otro, se sento en la orilla de la cama, para seguir apreciando la cancion, debia terminar de oirla, tal vez ahi encontraria el final feliz que el necesitaba en la suya...

_**Chauman Al Su Obdon**_

_No lo senti en el principio_

_**Nomane Han Giga Nukkyo Jyo**_

_Pero ahora ya puedo sentir tu presencia_

_**Sessan Nun... Nyga Hisso... Byone**_

_El mundo cambia... solo si ... estoy contigo..._

_**Let It Change**_

_Dejalo cambiar_

_**Dad So Ittdon Naaye...**_

_Yo te abrire..._

_**Odu-un Maun Modu Nege Jolge...**_

_Los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser..._

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Oh Siii..._

_**Jidogan Nege Uymirul Jun Noge Sarang**_

_Tu amor me dio una nueva vision de este mundo_

_**Sun Gyo Watdom Naaye**_

_Yo te dare..._

_**Suju7 Bun Maun Modu Nege julge**_

_Los sentimientos que recelosamente he guardado_

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Oh... Siii..._

_**Chaga un Naral Umji Ginun Noye Misso**_

_Tu belleza movio la frialdad de mi corazon_

_**Dad So Ittdan Naaye...**_

_Yo te abrire..._

_**Odu-un Maum Modu Nege Jolge**_

_Los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en mi ser_

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Oh Siii..._

_**Jidogan Nege Uymirul Jun Noge Sarang**_

_Tu amor me dio una nueva vision de este mundo_

_**Yeah... Yeah...**_

_Siii..._

_**Chagaun Nege Ungy Nungun Noye...**_

_Tu belleza movio la frialdad de mi ..._

_**Misso...**_

_Corazon..._

Cuantas veces repitio la cancion durante las horas que se supone trataria de dormir, no lo supo, lo unico que tenia bien en claro hasta el momento, era que no podia pasar un dia más sin que le confesara a Rika su sentir, ya habia esperado mucho, y solo rogaba que no fuera tarde, cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta, al fin el cansancio le gano la partida, se dijo mentalmente al notar como se perdia entre la letras de tan agradable melodia...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Que les parecio la desenfrenada confesion que Ichinose hizo, algo loca no, bien para los que cran que esto que Ichinose vivio es imposible, pues les tengo que decir que estan equivocados, si ha pasado y tal vez siga pasando, a veces las personas tenemos alguien especial a nuestro lado sin saberlo, alguien que nos apoya, anima y reconforta, cuando mas lo necesitamos, lamentablemente como esta persona no es como la que hemos idealizado no le prestamos atencion necesaria y la ignoramos, haciendola sufrir, luego nos damos cuenta que nos gusta (O COMO ICHINOSE QUE ESTA ENAMORADO) lo cierto es que no todo el mundo esta dispuesto a esperarnos y si no te das cuenta puede ser demasiado tarde, Piensenlo T_T**

**"DETALLES CURIOSOS"**

***Primera Curiosidad**

**Estos ultimos días me la he pasado muy poco en mi casa, primero por mi trabajo y segundo por mis estudios, trabajo como secretaria en un bufete de abogados, algo pesado, estudio Licenciatura en Historia, muchisisimo mas pesado, bueno el punto es que con tan poco tiempo lo que tenia pensado para este capi se resumio a esta retrospectiva de Ichinose, que paro escrita en una de mis agendas, si asi como lo leen, escribi esta capia en mi agenda luego la traslade a mi compu gracioso u_u, lo unico que espero es que ninguno de mis jefes se de cuenta ji ji ji jiiiii**

***Segunga Curiosidad **

**¡Ah el romanticismo es hermoso, perfecto y tan escurridizo; por que lo digo, pues veran me di cuenta que tiendo a ser poco romantica muy a menudo, me quebre la cabeza tratando que la confesion del pobre Ichinose fuera tan siquiera la sombra de la de un enamorado, de adeveras, espero no defraudar a nadie, creamne que me esforce, lo curioso es que cuando busque entre mis canciones algunas romanticas para inspirarme, le puedo enumerar las que encontre dentro de mas de trecientas canciones que tengo (no exagero me gusta mucho la musica, desde los 60 hasta ahora) OCHO, si OCHO canciones, realmente me asuste, ustede que piensan...**

***Tercera Curiosidad**

**La cancion que escucha nuestro "querido" al final del capi, se llam SHE IS** , **en el capi lo menciono, bueno el que la canta se llamaba Clazziquai, no estoy segura si es un grupo o un cantante, son Koreanos y espero que concuerden conmigo, que esta le queda como anillo al dedo a Ichinose, coloque la letra en español para que comprendan mejor, la primera vez que la escuche fue en mi amado dorama llamado "mi querida Sam soon" es hermoso quien no lo haiga visto se lo recomiendo, ahi podran escuchar esta canción ... TAN CUTE!**

**FIN U_U**

Espero les guste, aunque esta algo corto trate de que fuera conciso, la participacion de Ana y Tobitaka fue magistral, al parecer ellos ayudaran un poquito más a nuestro "querido", con este lio que se le avecina, sin contar que para el proximo capi habra una invitada especial, que le declarara la guerra a nuestro pequeñin, podra ser capaz de enfrentarse a todo por Rika, bien esperemos que si, por que ahora le toca a él luchar por ella.

**Estoy algo triste no pudimos llegar a los 15 reviws, creo que aun no podre incluir el "misterioso secreto" de RIka, espero no estarlos aburriendo, bien chao esta la proxima, tengame algo de pasciencia y comprension que estoy en TESIS T_T...**


	5. Chapter 5

_PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, BIEN CONTINUARE DISCULPANDOME AL FINAL AHORA LAS DEJO LEER..._

_**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCE, SOLO FANTASEO CON ELLOS, INCLUYENDO LAS CANCIONES.**_

_CAPITULO V_

_**"¡OUR HOUSE IN MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"**_

_**Parte I**_

_SE COMO EL AGUA QUE BUSCA _

_Y BUSCA HASTA ENCONTRAR _

_UNA SALIDA_

_Gonzalo Gallo_

**-¡Hey Ichinose!, podrás detenerte- **grito al tratar de darle alcance.

**-¡Podrías dejarme solo!-** respondió ofuscado apresurando con ello su paso.

**-"Suficiente"- **murmuro al alcanzarlo y enfrentarlo con seriedad.

**-¿Puedes explicarme que paso allá?- **sus palabras sonaron más a orden que a pregunta.

**-"No te incumbe"- **contesto apartándolo con una mano.

**-¡ ¿COMO DICES?- **pronuncio molesto, ya tenía suficiente con el espectáculo que presencio como para que ahora le saliera con eso, y sin poder contenerse un segundo más estampo su puño en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

El golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, callo sentado sin poder creerlo aun, Domon lo había golpeado ¡_¿Que Demonios?_ Pensó al levantarse y regresar el puñetazo, solo que al no medir su fuerza cayó sobre su amigo para luego tomarlo del cuello -** ¡QUE TE PASA! ¿POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE?- **simplemente no entendía la acción de su compañero.

**-¡Me tienes harto!- **dijo al reunir las fuerzas suficientes para empujarlo y volver a golpearlo.

Al sentirse elevado Ichinose esquivo el certero puñetazo que esta vez daría en su ojo, aunque no pudo evitar caer de espaldas en el suelo, lo que Domon aprovecho para levantarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared del callejón en que se encontraban **-" En qué diablos estabas pensando"- **le zarandeo furiosamente **-" Porque continuas con esa estúpida actitud"- **lo estrello contra la pared nuevamente- **"Se supone que la amas"- **vio los desorbitados ojos de Ichinose- **"No deberías comportarte de esa forma"- **lo soltó, al hacerlo este cayo sentado en el suelo con la mirada puesta en el.

**-Soy un idiota ¿verdad?- **se acomodo estirando su pierna izquierda y encogiendo la derecha, para así poder usarla de soporte para su brazo y cabeza**- Claro que la amo, pero mis celos me dominan al verla con él- **su tono de voz angustia desvaneció la cólera que corría por las venas de Domon.

Suspiro para relajarse **-no eres ningún "Idiota"- **dijo al sentarse a su lado **-solo un "tonto enamorado"- **sonrió al palmear su hombro.

Levanto el rostro, hacia su amigo _"tonto enamorado"_ medito, el nombre le quedaba perfecto**- "Gracias"- **susurro al apartar su vista de Domon.

**-¿Por qué?-**pregunto curioso, no es que se arrepintiera por lo hecho, pero realmente no hallaba algo razonable para ese "gracias".

**-Lo necesitaba- **hablo sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Domon.

**-Explícate- **a que se refería Ichinose.

**-El puñetazo - **señalo su mejilla- **necesitaba uno para disipar mi enojo o mejor dicho mis celos- **comento burlón.

**-Te han dicho que estás loco- **pronuncio al carcajearse por lo dicho.

-**No, eres el primero- **confeso al reposar su quijada sobre su rodilla.

**-Después de lo de hoy, no seré el único- **se recostó en la pared con semblante serio, debían retomar su anterior charla, si es que se le podía llamar así.

**-¡Eso imagine!- **"loco" sería poco, un desquiciado, eso pensarían ahora en adelante de él sus compañeros.

**-¿Se puede saber que te ocurrió?- **debía ir despacio, no deseaba volver a agarrarse a golpes con Ichinose.

**-¿Sabes?, no es totalmente mi culpa- **lo vio inquisidora menté.

**-"Lo sé"- **respondió sin verlo- **pero debes admitir que no era para que te pusieras como te pusiste- **

**-¿Y cómo tenía que ponerme?- **exclamo alterado.

**-Ya... ya no te sulfures "IchinoHulk"- **mejor lo dejaba hasta ahí, ni Ichinose estaba para soportar otro golpe, ni él para obsequiárselo.

-**¡No me llames así!- **pronuncio con molestia.

**-Que dices si mejor vamos por nuestras cosas a los vestidores- **hablo al sacudirse el polvo de sus pantaloncillos.

**-¿Crees que fui demasiado obvio?- **balbuceo al levantarse

**-¿Te molesta que se enteren de lo que sientes por ella?- **

**-No, para nada, es más me encantaría que lo supieran, sobre todo él- **caminaban rumbo a los vestidores**- pero no me gustaría que fuese por lo de hoy- **finalizo descontento.

**-A decir verdad, te falto poco para gritárselo- **bien si el quería desahogarse, pues él lo ayudaría.

**-Ya te dije que no ha sido total mi culpa- **volvió a recordárselo.

**-¡Ahora me dirás que lo que dijiste fue por culpa de Rika!- **esto si era el colmo, pero que niñato volvían los celos a Ichinose.

**-"No he dicho eso"- **protesto al momento.

**-*Entonces*-**

Sujeto su cabeza rememorando detalle a detalle lo sucedido en el partido_, el entrenador los había divido en equipos para jugar un poco, nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo que para su desgracia en el equipo contrario se quedaron como delanteros Rika y Usui, al contrario de él que había sido colocado como medio campista, todo estuvo bien hasta que se encontraron frente a frente, Usui iba en su dirección dispuesto a arrebatarle el balón, por su parte el verlo venir, se sintió molesto, nunca le permitiría que se la arrebatará, así que lo que un principio sería una acción meramente deportiva, se convirtió en un enfrentamiento de dos rivales dispuestos a todo por obtener su objetivo._

_Los movimientos de Usui le mostraron cual sería su estrategia para quitarle el balón, así que siguió avanzando hasta chocar sus piernas tal cual fuesen dos espadas, debatiéndose entre orgullo y honor, pues su pierna no dio el chance a la de Usui de tocar el balón, pero tampoco hizo nada por pasarla a uno de sus compañeros, con lo que no contaba Ichinose fue con el siguiente movimiento de Usui, que sin perder el equilibrio le arrebato la pelota con su pierna izquierda y por una fracción de segundos noto como su rival parecía flotar, "TRIAL", fue lo que le escucho susurrar, a su vez provocando que cayera inevitablemente, más no se sentía derrotado aun, pues al verlo girar para alejarse con el balón entre sus pies, detuvo su avance propinándole una muy fuerte patada a la pelota, la cual reviro hasta arriba golpeando a Usui y haciéndolo caer._

_Por unos segundos se sintió satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido, más al ver como sus amigos se acercaban a ellos con rostros preocupados, comprendió que no habían actuado muy bien, los rodearon preguntándoles si se encontraban bien, a todos les demostró que se hallaba perfectamente al levantarse y sonreírles, pero al instante todos posaron su atención en el perturbado tono de voz que Rika estaba usando con Usui al cuestionarlo sobre su golpe, ni hablar de lo cerca que se hallaban, si el muy desgraciado estaba recostado en las piernas, de Rika, la sangré se le subió a la cabeza y la ira tomo su lugar entre sus venas, era demasiado para su autocontrol._

_Camino hasta ellos y de un jalón levanto a Usui de su sitio, asustando no solo a Rika en el acto, sino a todos sus compañeros que se paralizaron por su acción- __**¿Que pasa contigo?- **__escupió con reproche._

_De un manotazo retiro la mano de Ichinose de su cuello para después verlo con desprecio-__**"Eso te pregunto yo, acaso lo hiciste adrede"- **__respondió en el mismo tono que él._

_**-¡SIN OFENSAS!, porque si de eso se trata tú- **__lo señalo__**-¡ME VOTASTE!- **_

_-"__**TE VOTE", Ja, Ja, Ja, *si perdiste el equilibrio*-**__ dijo con sorna._

_**-*¡¿Cómo dijiste?*- **__su amenazante tono de voz hizo reaccionar a Endo y Domon, que se acercaron a ellos presurosos de parar su disputa._

_**-Hey chicos tranquilícense- **__dijo Endo al colocar su mano sobre el hombre de Usui__**- Kusanagi lo mejor será que te pongan hielo en ese golpe- **__recomendó al tratar de alejarlo de su posición de combate._

_**-Endo tiene razón, porque no revisamos tu pierna Ichinose- **__observo Domon al jalar a su amigo al lado contrario._

_Sin embargo ambos continuaban con sus miradas asesinas puestas sobre si y fu ahí donde lo poco de cordura que le quedaba se desvaneció__**-mejor haz lo que te dicen, no valla ser que te quedes sin jugar por descuidado-**_ _el tono sarcástico de Usui fue lo último, finito, lo iba a golpear hasta cansarse._

_Y cuando pretendía hacerlo una figura se interpuso entre ellos- __**¡BASTA!- **__impidiéndole el paso._

_**-*Rika*-**__logro articular al ver que le impedía el paso a él, lo que significaba que estaba defendiendo a Usui, aquello lo enfado aun más._

_**-¡BASTA!- **__volvió a repetir __**–No sigas- **__pronuncio molesta __**–no es suficiente con que lo golpearas- **__Usui sonrío, Endo y Domon tragaron fuerte, los presentes escucharon como un par de coyotes aullaron a lo lejos y él hirvió en cólera._

_Había oído bien, lo acusaba de haberlo golpeado, acaso estaba ciega, si él lo voto primero, eso no contaba__**-¡ESTAS LOCA!- **__perdió los estribos-__**¡¿Qué no has visto como me voto?- **__grito exasperado__**-¡CLARO!- **__ironizo __**–COMO NO TIENES OJOS MÁS QUE PARA ÉL, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE NADA- **__dijo sin pensar._

_Las pupilas de Rika se turbaron por unos segundos, en los que comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras, el ambiente se torno tenso, ya nadie sabía con exactitud el motivo de la discusión, mucho menos el de esas palabras y si no hubiera sido por el entrenador que intervino, saber qué habría pasado. Por su parte se fue echando rayos en dirección contraria a los vestidores, cortesía a la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Usui, quien parecía a verle ganado después de todo._

-***Claro que ella no es culpable de nada- **aseguro aun pensativo **–es más me siento como el peor de los idiotas, por haberle gritado- **confeso apenado- **lo que no puedo tolerar es que lo haiga defendido- **argumento totalmente ofendido.

**-¡Quieras o no, tú reacción te dejo muy lejos de ser la victima!- **objeto Domon al sentarse en la banca.

**-*Y no pretendo serlo*- **aventó su camiseta con brusquedad.

**-Entonces déjate de comportar como tal- **coloco la hebilla de su cinturón en medio de su cintura- **y comienza a enfrentar las cosas- **tomo su camisa- **primero que nada si perdiste el equilibrio, no me interrumpas- **se apresuro a callarlo al ver su expresión –**segundo no había por que buscar pelea, algo que pasaste por alto, pues según tú el te voto, pero si mal no recuerdo tú también lo hiciste- **se coloco su camisa.

**-De qué lado se supone que estas, ¿Domon?- **lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Esto no se trata de a qué bando voy- **expreso al acomodar sus cosas -**es sobre lo que no debiste hacer- **afirmo al cerrar su mochila.

-**"¿Y como se supone debí actuar?"- **pregunto al reconsiderar las palabras de Domon.

**-Con *madurez*, sabes parecías un niño al que le acaban de arrebatar su juguete favorito- **confeso con gracia.

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – **rio sarcástico por el comentario.

**-Lo que trato de decirte es que no caigas en su juego, te provoca para que te enojes y hasta ahora lo está logrando de maravilla**- se recostó en el marco de la puerta para esperarlo.

**-Tienes razón- **se puso su camisa para luego ponerse su chaqueta- **fui un estúpido, mira que caer en sus provocaciones- **reconoció perturbado- **lo peor de todo es que ofendí con ello a Rika, con quien ni siquiera he podido disculparme-** resoplo angustiado.

**-Y al paso que vas, no solo será una la que debas pedir- **sermoneo al salir de los vestidores.

***-*Ni que lo digas*-* **comento desanimado, que podía hacer, llevaba una semana ya en Inazuma y hasta ahora solo había logrado decirle _"buenos días"_, a Rika, pues el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos por ella, en vez de alentarlo a más, lo tensaban al extremo de enmudecerlo, _¡malditos nervios!, _todo un caso, que tendría que hacer para solucionar el lio en que estaba, suspiro, parece que aun debía pagar mucho por su falta…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**¡Esto se está saliendo de control!- **pronuncio Aquí evidentemente perturbada.

-***Si*- **apoyo Endo igual de perturbado.

**-Se supone que no tendría que ser así- **comento Touko al cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Tsunami.

**-No creo que les importe mucho como tendría que haber sido- **argumento Tsunami al abrazar a Touko.

**-Pero si permitimos que continúen se "mataran"- **expreso aterrorizada Aki soltándose abruptamente de la mano de Endo para taparse el rostro en señal de angustia.

**-No creo que lleguen a tanto- **manifestó Endo al abrazarla- **aunque nunca imagine que esto fuera a suceder-**dijo al besar la frente de Aki.

**-¿Qué?, que Inchinose se enamorará de Rika o que ella ya no sienta nada por él- **cuestiono Touko amargamente.

Los cuatro se sintieron fatal por dicho comentario, aun así no podían desmentirlo, la realidad era esa, tal y como sonaba de extraña lo era, Ichinose les había confesado su sentir por Rika, tratando de lograr su apoyo, en un principio su confesión los golpeo tan fuerte que no supieron si creerle o reírse, más con sus recientes acciones les quedo tan claro como el agua.

Sin embargo había algunos problemas con la nueva revelación, "Rika" , ya no parecía sentir algo por Ichinose, ni siquiera rencor que era lo más comprensible, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentaron Touko y Aki aquellos días, no lograron encontrar alguna señal que demostrar lo contrarío.

**-Aun que creo que se merece esto- **exclamo Touko al retomar el camino, Tsunami la observo compresivamente, Touko se culpaba por lo ocurrido a Rika, por no haberse percatado antes, de haber callado y permitir que su primer mejor amiga se ahogara sola en aquel mar de depresión que poco a poco la destruyeron hasta llevarla al punto en que fue rescatada no por ellos, sino por un desconocido, el cual ahora nunca se alejaba de ella.

**-¡Como puedes decir eso!- **pronuncio atónita Aki, era verdad que Ichinose se comporto pesimamente con Rika, que fue el causante de lo sucedido, pero el continuaba siendo su amigo el chico amante del futball que conocía del pequeña, "El mago" capaz de brindar apoyo al que lo necesitase, alguien en quien confiar**-¡ Ichinose también sufrió!- **argumento dolida **–Tú y yo sabemos toda la verdad, aquellos meses fueron terribles para él- **se paro frente a Touko y detuvo su andar- **¡Crees que es justo culparlo de todo!-**

Por su parte Endo y Tsunami se sumieron pensativos en un silencio, ambas se encontraban lo suficientemente afectadas por los antiguos y recientes sucesos como para darse cuenta que comenzarían una lucha entre ellas si continuaban así…

**-¡SEGURO!- **grito molesta **-¡ ahora debemos ser comprensivos con él, entender sus razones, olvidar todo y convencer a Rika de su amor!- **sus ojos color miel centellaron ira pura que fluía por todo su cuerpo-** ¡no has pensado que suena algo injusto!- **finalizo irónica.

**-"Tampoco pretendo que eso suceda"- **contesto con molestia-"**solo trato de decir, que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"- **froto sus ojos, buscando con ello relajar la tormenta dentro de sí- **"que él merece otra oportunidad"- **su tono de voz se suavizo al decir aquello.

Por una fracción de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, llenas de dolor, a las dos se les desgarraba el alama ver el sufrimiento de sus amigos y ellas sin poder hacer nada, no había culpables solo decisiones mal tomadas, debían enfrentar la realidad, ellas solo podrían observar en silencio como se desarrollaría todo.

**-"Tal vez tengas razón"- **pronuncio Touko al darle la espalda**-"sin embargo antes de poder obtenerla"- **guardo silencio al pararse junto a Tsunami**-¨TENDRA QUE SE CONSIENTE DE CUALES FUERON LOS PROBLEMAS QUE CAUSARON SUS DESICIONES¨-**concluyo al verla por sobre su hombro**- vámonos Tsunami-**

Los ojos de Aki se ancharon a más no poder, tapo su boca con su mano desesperada, era cierto, Ichinose no sabía absolutamente nada de aquel asunto _¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Tendría ella el valor para contárselo? ¿Rika lo permitiría? ¿Es que realmente tendría una oportunidad luego de saberlo?, _se sintió mareada por la ola de amargas sensaciones que nublaron su mente, en aquel momento, en que todo parecía estar contra de su amigo.

**-¿Aki te encuentras bien?- **pregunto Endo preocupado al verla palidecer y buscar apoyo contra la pared.

**-¿Cre…es- **hablaba con dificultada**- ¿cre…es q..ue Ichinose- **toco su pecho el dolor la estaba consumiendo **– Ichi…nose lo lo..gre?- **le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Endo la sostuvo contra su pecho al escuchar sus sollozos, sabía que Aki quería a Ichinose como a un hermano, que mese atrás ella había sido uno de los soportes junto a Domon de Ichinose, que su amigo salió adelante gracias a ellos, y que todos los demás guardaron silencio, a pedido de Ichinose, el especifico que Rika no debía saber nada sobre él, cuáles fueron sus razones, las supieron hasta ahora, más eso no le redimía de sus actos, el darle la espalda al ser amado, dejarla desprotegida, si merecía otra oportunidad, más debía conocer la verdad, ellos debían decírselo, dejarlo de proteger para que afrontará de una vez por todas la realidad, aunque eso significara más tristeza y dolor no solo para Rika y él, sino también para ellos, que no podrían más que ver.

**-"Debemos decírselo"- **la aparto suavemente para verla a los ojos**-"En cuanto lo sepa"- **acaricio sus rojos ojos**-"Tendrá que decidir si lucha o desiste de ella"- **sus dedos trazaron con delicadez sus cejas**-"Pues así dejará de tener la desventaja que tiene ahora"- **explico con determinación.

Las palabras de Endo no podrían ser más exactas , se dijo, en estos momentos su amigo sufría del peor de los engaños, el no saber la verdad, todo gracias a ellos, como podría pedir disculpas sin saber lo que realmente había pasado, _"sin ser consciente de cuáles fueron los problemas que causaron sus decisiones"__**, **_como dijo Touko, ahora comprendía el por qué las dijo, suspiro más tranquila, debía reconocer que exageraba con facilidad, ya antes apoyo a su amigo, había llegado la hora de volver hacerlo.

**-"TE AMO"-**susurro contra su pecho.

**-"Yo también "- **pronuncio al acercarla nuevamente a él**- se lo diremos juntos, claro si tú quieres- **dijo al poner su quijada sobre su cabeza.

**-"Gracias"-**respondió al acomodarse entre sus brazos, aun no sabía cómo lo diría, pero sí que debía hacerlo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a despedirse esa tarde, pues luego del entrenamiento de la mañana no había nada mejor que…

**-Pásale el balón a Tobi- **grito Kido al percatarse de la ventaja que tendría esto.

**-Susumo y Tobi se están esforzando mucho no lo crees hermano?- **considero Haruna al hacer algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

**-Sí, y cuento con que sigan así- **expreso con satisfacción al ver las jugadas y pases que realizaban no solo los mencionados, si no todo el equipo que estaba entrenando, eran chicos de 12 años que prometían alcanzar grandes cosas.

**-¡Ya verás que sí!- **la emoción en su voz no paso desapercibida por Kido, que la observo curioso, algo más la tenía tan contenta, ¿pero que podía ser?

Gritos de júbilo llamaron la atención de ambos, del otro lado de la cancha se hallaba otro campo en donde entrenaban otros chicos supervisados por Goenji y Kazemaru, que al parecer celebraban la victoria del partido amistoso que habían tenido contra otro equipo.

**-¡DEMONIOS!-**

La expresión los sobresalto y dirigieron su vista al lugar de donde provino, del otro lado de la cancha Hiroto y Fudo parecían discutir o bien Fudo trataba de hacerlo, ya que Hiroto se mantenía renuente a ello.

-**¡CALMATE! Asustas a los chicos-**exclamo seriamente Hiroto al notar los rostros sorprendidos de todos –

**-"Te dije que sacaras a Kato"- **alego sin importarle lo dicho por Hiroto.

**-*Y yo te dije que no era necesario*-** respondió reprimiendo la molestia que empezaba a sentir.

**-Se supone que soy "el entrenador"- **enfatizo la última palabra.

**-¡No! Se supone que ambos lo somos-**refuto Hiroto al perder la paciencia.

Todos a su alrededor continuaron oyendo sin poder pararlos, no querían meterse con "Fudo", quien tenía fama de ser muy poco amigable si el ofendías, ni con "Hiroto", de quien se rumoraba había pertenecido a los Alliens que alguna ve3z estuvieron a punto de destruir a casi todas las escuelas del país, realmente los pobres chicos estaban más asustados de sus entrenadores que por su discusión.

**-¡YA BASTA!- **el estridente grito los callo al instante**- ¿cómo se les ocurre discutir de esa forma enfrente de los chicos?- **cuestiono molesta por la actitud de ambos.

Hiroto y Fudo voltearon el rostro en direcciones contrarias, Goenji negó con la cabeza _"que les pasa a esos dos "__**, **_Kazemaru sonrío disimuladamente -**"que suerte la de los pobres chicos"-** susurro, por otro lado Kido observo el cuadro frente a él, su hermana continuaba regañándolos, recordándoles por que estaban ahí, lo que debían hacer y lo que no, y ellos sin decir palabra alguna, cosa imposible de lograr con esos dos, analizo meticulosamente la situación, cuando su hermana se puso a cargo de organizar los clubs Vacacionales para los Chicos de Secundaria, se responsabilizo de encontrar entrenadores calificados para tal tarea, que le pidiera a Goenji, uno de los goleadores estrella de Raimon, a Kazemaru, famoso por su velocidad y su magnífico trabajo como defensa y a él que era conocido como uno de los mejores estrategas no le extraño, pero cuando menciono la participación de Fudo y luego la de Hiroto, eso fue caso aparte.

No tenía nada contra Hiroto, hasta ahora que notaba en él cierto interés hacia Haruna, lo cual no le gustaba mucho que se dijera, y a Fudo lo venia obsevándo desde algún tiempo, el muy sínico parecía gustar de su hermana, _COMO, CUANDO, Y DONDE__**, **_no lo sabía, pero de la noche a la mañana, Fudo se comportaba como manso cordero cuando se trataba de ella, eso era pero que lo otro, _"Inaceptable"_, él se encargaría de que ninguna se aproximara más de lo necesario a su hemana- **"ninguno"- **murmuro al acercarse a detener el sermón de su hermana.

**-Ya fue suficiente-** le dijo al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de esta**-Creo que ya han comprendido- **manifestó al ver el rostro sorprendido de su hermana y luego obsevar el impasible de Fudo y el asombrado de Hiroto.

**-Kido , tiene razón- **hablo Kazemaru en tono cordial- **por qué no lo dejamos hasta aquí- **expreso a los chicos que continuaban atónitos por la escena**-todos a los vestidores luego se pueden ir a casa-** las despedidas comenzaron a escucharse hasta quedar solo los seis en las canchas.

El primero en comenzar a alejarse fue Fudo, quien se acerco a las bancas y tomo sus cosas sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

**-¡FUDO!- **exclamo Haruna al notar su partida.

Se detuvo, _"que demonios me pasa"_, se dijo, es que acaso su voz bastaba para detener cualquiera de sus acciones esto se estaba complicando y mucho, aunque aun parecía tener control en algunas cosas, pues no había contestado.

El verlo detenerse, la hizo comprender que tenía su atención**-"nos vemos mañana"-**manifestó jovialmente al agitar su mano derecha, despidiéndose de él-

No pudo evitar mirarla y si bien no contesto asintió con la cabeza para luego continuar su camino.

**-Sigue siendo muy huraño- **comento Kazemaru al desaparecer su figura del campo visual de todos-

Goenji afirmo con la cabeza, Kido guardo silencio y Hiroto y Haruna solo cruzaron miradas sin estar seguros.

**-Lo que no entiendo es por qué se retracto – **pronuncio Kido disimuladamente**-¿creí que se había negado?- **dirigió su mirada a Haruna, quien se desconcertó en un principio.

**-Pues…la verdad…no se… ¿?- **respondió nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de su hermano**-*Pero me alegra que lo haiga echo*- **agrego sin pensar.

Tanto Kido como Hiroto trataron de disimular el disgusto que le causaba esas palabras, por otra parte Goenji y Kazemaru simularon no haber oído nada, el día había sido de locos, primero el espectáculo entre Ichinose y Usui, y ahora estos dos o mejor dicho tres, pues según notaban Kido no estaba tan fuera del lio, menos mal no llegaron a tanto como sus compañeros en la mañana que casi se agarran a golpes, ni hablar de lo dicho, declarado_ "día de locos"._

Goenji y Kazemaru cruzaron miradas, era hora de salir de ahí, antes que aquello comenzara de nuevo**-Bueno chicos mejor nos vamos ¿no?- **exclamo tenso por el ambiente el segungo.

**-¡Ah! ¡Sí!-** reacciono Haruna **–hermano recuerda que tenemos clases de Francés a las ocho- **se alejo apresuradamente para ir a tomar sus cosas**-*HASTA MAÑANA CHICOS*- **se despidió.

Los cuatro la vieron alejarse en silencio, hasta que el tono de un celular los saco del trance-**¡Halo!- **contesto Kazemaru.

**-¡KAZEMARU!-**

Sonrió a pesar del dolor que sintió por el grito de la chica al otro lado del teléfono**-¡Hola Reika!-** pronuncio con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

Los demás lo observaron caminar hacia la salida, luego de despedirse de ellos con la mano, nadie comento nada, pero realmente la edad y las hormonas los estaban cambiando….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-*Ya regrese*- **exclamo al entrar a su casa, se inclino para quitarse sus zapatos y colocarse sus pantuflas.

**-¿Cómo te fue hoy, hija?- **cuestiono su madre dese la cocina donde se encontraba.

**-Bien- **se quito la chaqueta color rosa y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada**-Misao- chan dice que estoy mejorando- **respondió al observar por el espejo los palillos que aun sostenían su larga cabellera, se los quito, prefería tenerla suelta.

**-Me alegra- **comento al salir de la cocina**-Tú abuela estará orgullosa-**expreso sonriente.

**-Eso espero-**se sentía agotada, volvió a verse por el espejo, el día había sido largo.

**-Por qué no tomas un baño mientras termino de preparar la cena-**sugirió al adentrarse a la cocina**-Tú padre llegará pronto- **informo **–así cenamos los tres juntos- **

- **Esta bien- **comenzó a subir las gradas**-me avisas- **

**-Por supuesto- **fue lo último que escucho al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se recargo en ella por algunos segundos hasta suspirar y encender las luces, al levantarse se dirigió a su escritorio en donde dejo sus cosas, acomodo la bolsa de papel que la acompañaba desde hace algunos días, tratando de ser cuidadosa, lo que estaba dentro de ella debía permanecer impecable.

Con lentitud se dirigió a su baño, el sonido de la tina llenándose la relajo mientras se quitaba la ropa, el espacio no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente espacioso para ella, apago la regadera y comprobó si la temperatura del agua era la apropiada con su mano, le encantaba que estuviese tibia, eso la ayudaba a pensar, necesitaba hacerlo, su día había sido demasiado extraño por no decir loco, debía al menos reflexionar un poco, encendió su grabadora.

Se hundió delicadamente dentro de la bañera, su larga cabellera azul se mojo al instante, flexiono sus rodillas hasta que tocaron su pecho, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los suaves acordes de una de sus canciones favoritas, aun no lograba comprender del todo la actitud de Ichinose, estaba claro que la quería lejos de él, entonces por qué se comporto de esa manera.

Desde su llegada su distanciamiento no fue sorpresa para ella, tampoco su mutismo , ni la manera en que la esquivaba, incluso al practicar la forma en que la evitaba, todas y cada una de esas cosas eran una clara señal de que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, bien eso lo aceptaba hasta lo comprendía, su conducta con él tiempo atrás fue errónea, posesiva y obsesiva, por no decir desquiciante, admitía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pues nunca hubo nada entre ellos, y aunque al principio creyó que se volvería loca al estar tan cerca de él, más logro encerrar todo dentro de sí misma de tal manera que su estado actual le permitía poder hablar de él y con él sin perturbarse.

Una gran victoria para tan corto tiempo, pues apenas llevaba una semana en Japón, y hubiera logrado continuar así, sino fuera por qué al muy tarado se le ocurrió gritarle una sarta de tonterías hoy que sacaron a flote su sentir, como se suponía que lucharía contra eso, habría alguna forma, suspiro molesta, era indignante que después de tanto esfuerzo el viniese y destruyese toco con tanta facilidad, se levanto de la tina con el ceño arrugado.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_I'll tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_Where's the sense in that? _

Le tomo tiempo y esfuerzo reconocer que su amor por él no se apagaría tan fácilmente, que le sería difícil verlo sin poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero precisamente eso la había llevado a donde estaban, simplemente no podía volver a cometer el mismo error…

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were_

De ser así, caería en la infamia de hacer de su vida y la de él un infierno como el de meses atrás, salió del baño, tomo su pijama y dejo caer la toalla que cubría su desnudes, no quería, ni debía volver a ese agujero sin salida…

_Well I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar contra lo que sentía era inútil, lo amaba, pero él a ella no, por lo tanto lo más sano para ambos era alejarse, él lo averiguo meses atrás, a ella le tomo más tiempo, sin embargo con ello estabilizo su corazón y mente…

_I know I left too much mess and_

_Destruction to come back again_

_And I caused but nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of it's over_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Con la ayuda de Usui su progreso fue satisfactorio, negar que apreciaba a su amigo más allá de su amistad era tonto, tanto como querer engañarse, no podría llegar a sentir por él nunca lo mismo que sentía por Ichinose, aunque ambos ocupasen sitios importantes dentro de el…

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was then _

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on... _

Por eso había decidido encerrar ese capítulo de su vida para continuar adelante, se sentó sobre su cama peinando su cabello, recordó sus palabras el día que lo volvió a ver _"ya no quiero seguir huyendo, esta vez enfrentare lo que venga con la frente en alto", _así lo haría, por supuesto que a su manera, no permitiría que las palabras de Ichinose la confundieran, mucho menos que la desviaran de su camino, los cuales estaban demasiado separados, según ella…

_Well I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

Más claro no podía ser, pasase lo que pasase, ella no daría su brazo a torcer, ni los sucesos de hoy, ni los eventos de mañana la harían retractarse, no sería su amiga, ni su compañera, tampoco su enemiga, simplemente no habría relación alguna entre ellos, se toco el pecho, dolía, pero estaba segura que lo soportaría y que cuando él se fuera todo regresaría a la normalidad junto con ello ese amor se dormiría para siempre…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Lo siento, I´m sorry, se que me retrase en traer el siguiente capi, no tengo una buena razón más que la verdad, la cual es que me habia quedado un poco trabada con la historia y has cierto punto desilucionada con los pocos reviwes, pero luego me dije "la funcion debe continuar, aunque llueva, relampague o truene, asi sera", y pues aqui estoy para entregarles el siguiente capi, este consta de dos partes esta la primera, espero que la haigan disfrutado tanto como yo, pues pienso que ha la trama del anime le falta ese picantito que tanto nos gusta a los fanaticos.**_

**"DETALLES CURIOSOS"**

***Primer detalle**

**Como se imaginaran me la pase super depre al darme cuenta que son pocos los fans de la pareja ichirika, asi que tuve que hacer muchar terapias con mis diferentes amigos, y con todos llegue a una conclusion "estoy loca", si asi me dije cuando me di cuenta que no podia dejar de lado tan bonita historia, asi que me puse a escribir en lo primero que encontre y a que no adivinan que fue, pues se los dire, era el cuaderno de mi hermanito, asi que tuve que comprarle otro, ademas de que obtuve una muy buena idea de parte suya, ya mas adelante se iran dando cuenta de que es...**

***Segundo detalle**

**El titulo de este capi es "OUR HOUSE IN THE MEDDLE OF THE STREET" **_**(NUESTRA CASA EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE)**__,_**es el nombre de una cancion que interpreta una banda alemana llamada "madness", es super genial y algo ochentera, bueno la cuestion es que la cancion hace alucion a un estado mental en que una o varias personas se encuentran en algun momento de su vida, por lo tanto al leer el capi se podran dar cuenta a lo que me refiero, y si es una de mis canciones favoritas...*-***

***Tercer detalle**

**La cancion de Dido **_**WHITE FLAG**_** es parte de mi seleccion privada para este fic, si se dan cuenta la cancion expresa nitidamente lo que le esta pasando, a mi paso y por medio de ella pude superar muchas cosas, al extremo de ver a esa persona y no prestarle atencion, triste pero cierto...**

**FIN U_U**

El capitulo esta divido en dos partes dentro de unos dias les estare entrengando la segunda parte, en ella se continuara con el mismo titulo, pues los dias locos de los chicos aun no terminan...

Bien espero os gusten, y de paso les comunico que no me dare por vencida con el ICHIRIKA, aunque los de LEVE 5 me den el susto de mi vida, ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus comentarios por medio de reviws...

_SE DESPIDE Kaolinet..._


End file.
